The Long Journey Home
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Afni's been in Everworld for nearly a year. When she stumbles upon old friends, and her sister, how far will she go to get them home? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AFNI'S POV.  
  
Chapter I  
  
As I leaned into the tree, the wind began to blow. Even though it seemed to do that at this time every night, something was different. There was something in the air that told me that things would change. I stood up, and looked around. Light poked through the brush down the path. A little confused, I started down. Everyone I'd met along the way had been sleeping in houses, or huts, but never outside. I stepped on a branch, and froze for a second. No one said anything. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath, so I exhaled, inhaled, exhaled.I kept breathing, quietly, and walked closer. Reaching down, I took a grip on the hilt of my sword, ready for anything. My jeans scraped together, but I couldn't do anything: what I wore was all I had. I took a tighter grip on my sword, and slowly began to pull it from the sheath. Just incase. As I neared the clearing, I saw people moving around. At first I saw only one, but pretty soon two, and then four. Four people sitting in the clearing, with a fire, keeping warm, most likely. I pulled the brush back a little, and leapt into the clearing, brandishing my sword. They all spun around, surprised that anyone had found them. They were teenagers, roughly my age. Three of them were men, the other female, but one of the men was black.  
  
"Four teens, one female, one black. This isn't something I've come across a lot out here in the woods." One drew a sword. The handle had jewels, and it looked so very familiar, but I couldn't place it. He leapt at me, and the blades clanked together. We fought for a few seconds, his blade catching my arm, before I knocked the sword into a tree, and pinned him on the ground.  
  
"I do not wish you harm, unless you wish me harm," I stated, pulled back, and reached out to get his sword.  
  
"No! Wait, don't touch it!" he exclaimed, leaping up. I looked over at him, and put my sword back into its sheath. "If you touch it, you'll be burned."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't give you permission to hold it. If I don't give you permission, then it will burn you." I looked at it.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Sir Galahad, right after he died." I stepped back.  
  
"So this is where the sword went?" He nodded. I looked at his face. He seemed familiar, too, but I didn't know why.  
  
"Wait.step into the light." He moved a little closer to the fire, and I looked at him. Then it hit me. My hand covered my mouth as I realized it. His brown hair, his sometimes dark eyes. I knew that face, and now I knew why! "David?" He jerked.  
  
"How did you.?"  
  
"David Levin. You were in third hour Chemistry, right?" He looked at the others with him.  
  
"Yea. How did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"It's me! I was." I looked around for a second. "I was your partner when you accidentally blew up half the Science lab. Remember?" He stopped, to think. Then it hit him.  
  
"Afni?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yea, David. It's me. Afni Waters."  
  
"But, everyone said you died.in a car crash on your way to visit your dad." I shook my head.  
  
"No. My mom must've made that up because I was going to see my dad, but one minute I'm driving down the highway, and the next I'm here.My car must have hit a tree or something."  
  
"Actually, it drove into the side of the bank." I giggled.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" He shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so. But everyone thinks something terrible happened to you, because no one can find you. So, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Well, how long ago did you blow up the Chemistry room?" He thought for a minute.  
  
"About ten months ago. Why?"  
  
"Then I've been here nine and a half months." They stared at me.  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"I met this colony of people.but I don't remember what they were called. They let me come in a live in their city."  
  
"Which way?" I jerked my thumb behind me, and then looked back at him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, what was that place like?" I stopped and thought.  
  
"It was a city of all men, and eight-legged horses."  
  
"No way!" he cried. I stepped back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That city is ruled by Hel."  
  
"Goddess of the Dead."  
  
"Yea. How'd you know?" I smiled.  
  
"Well, David, according to legend, she's supposed to come back with the Norse God Loki, who happens to be her father, and lead the forces of evil against the gods in the 'titanic struggle of Ragnarok.'"  
  
"Ragna-what?" a voice asked. She turned to see a boy, laying in the dirt, beside the fire, wrapped in a sheet-like thing.  
  
"Ragnarok. It's the end of the world."  
  
"But, wait. How'd you stay in that city? Hel never allows women to stay in that city, ever," another person asked. There sat a girl beside the boy in the dirt. She held a cloth, appearing to be wet, in her hand. There was a little puddle beneath it. Apparently, it'd been dripping.  
  
"Well." I unhooked my sword, and laid the belt on the ground, then sat beside it.  
  
"When I went there, I had scars and scratches and.a lot of shit on my face, so I wasn't really much competition for her before her face began falling off."  
  
"What happened?" David asked. I turned my head to see him, for he was still standing behind me.  
  
"I fell. Partway down the path from the mountain, I stumbled over a snake, and fell. Rolled for quite sometime. Hit the bottom, and woke up in her city. They said I could stay, because, in my current condition, I was no threat. Great boost of my self-esteem, I'd say," I muttered. He stifled laughter. I dropped my eyes into the fire before I spoke again.  
  
"So, who else do you have here, David?" He looked over.  
  
"Well, the one laying on the ground is Christopher Hitchcock."  
  
"Oh, yea. You sat in the row next to mine in English class." He shrugged.  
  
"Then there's April O'Brien."  
  
"Theater, right?"  
  
"Right," she said, smiling.  
  
"Then, Jalil Sherman."  
  
"Hmmm.Psychology?" I asked. He looked over from his place opposite the fire from me.  
  
"Yeah. That's right. You know, the class was beginning to miss you." I smiled.  
  
"I miss the class, too.Christopher? You okay?"  
  
"Oh, he ran into a tree, hurt himself pretty badly." I slid over, sitting beside him.  
  
"Well, that explains this bump, but what about all these cuts and bruises?"  
  
"Fell." Afni smiled.  
  
"Well, Christopher. Do you hurt?" He looked at me, as though I was insane.  
  
"I don't know, Afni. We've been chased by dragons, witnessed an immortal get eaten alive by a god-eating god, fought weird-ass aliens, escaped from Hel, Loki, Merlin, and a long list of other creepy shit in this dimension, and yet, you ask if I hurt?!" I raised a hand in defense.  
  
"Christopher, if you wish me to make you feel better, do not yell at me." An English-type accent floated into my voice.  
  
"How can you make the pain go away, unless you have some magic drug?"  
  
"Exactly. Magic."  
  
"Huh?" They all looked at me. I smiled.  
  
"Listen. I have been here for a very long time. After a while, you manage to make friends with mostly all the creatures around you. The Hetwan and Coo-Hatch do not try to kill me. Loki and Merlin let me walk by them without a word. Dragons purr whenever I cross their path. Hel admires my courage for wandering in the open with a 'disfigurement that makes her the most beautiful creature around.' Ganymede's loss was mourned by all, but nothing can bring him back. Ka Anor gives me passage through his city any time I wish. With all this kindness brought out of gods and creatures more ruthless that even Keith and Senna combined and multiplied, I have been able to tap into the core of all their magical energy, and bring it to my own. The only problem I have here is Dionysus."  
  
"How come you have a problem with the party god?" Christopher asked. I shook my head.  
  
"He's the god of wine and vegetation, Christopher... Besides, when I try to be serious, he wants half naked women to curl up against him because it makes him comfortable. Last time he did that, I made lightning strike his drinking glass. We don't speak anymore. Now, it is as I asked. Would you like me to make your pain go away?" Christopher smiled.  
  
"Of course." I sat Indian style beside him, and placed my hands on his chest. He looked up at me, unsure.  
  
"Close your eyes, Christopher, please. And relax your mind." He closed his eyes. I thought hard for a few seconds. I could faintly see the light trying to pry into my closed eyes. Into my mind. I kept it out. And then, in a quick flash, it was gone. My hands were in my lap, and my eyes were open. Christopher sat up, and patted himself down.  
  
"Whoa." I smiled.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Great! Uh.but can you do something about this toga? It was all I could find before we came here." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hang on." I turned around, and clapped by hands, then started ruffling through something that they could not see from where they were. After a minute, I clapped my hands, and turned around. I tossed him a pair of blue jeans, and a shirt.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" he said. He hopped up, and dropped the toga. We all looked away.  
  
"Has he lost all sense of modesty?" I asked. David nodded. "Alright. I was just checking. You guys don't seem to like it here all that much." They looked at me, and Christopher sat down.  
  
"Of course we don't really like it here. One of the best parts here was Ganymede and the good gods."  
  
"Ah. So you wish to go home, fully and completely?" They nodded.  
  
"Why? I mean, it's not as if we can just walk through a door and arrive in our bodies."  
  
"Actually, it's almost that simple." They stared at me. All of them confused, all of them wondering, their eyes trying to pry into my mind to see what I was talking about.  
  
"You see, I know how to get you all home." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
They all looked at me. I smiled at them, and nodded.  
  
"You.know how to." April began.  
  
"Get us.home?" David finished. I nodded again.  
  
"Yes, David. I know how to get you all home. In fact, I've seen it."  
  
"Seen what, exactly?" Jalil asked, scooting closer.  
  
"The gateway home."  
  
"Oh. You mean Senna, right?" I gave Christopher a look that showed I was clueless.  
  
"Senna Wales? My witch of a stepsister?" April asked. I thought.  
  
"Oh. Her. No, I have not seen her since.hm. I don't know when I last saw her. But, the gateway is not human, at least not the one I've seen." They looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" David asked.  
  
"See, the gateway I have seen is a door. A door made of a see-through material that allows you to see the world we came from. From what I gather from the hieroglyphics on that door, all you do is close your eyes, clear your mind, and wish for it to open, and as it opens, go through, and you'll find yourself in your bodies. No one in the other world will see it unless they know where to look."  
  
"And where do they look?" Christopher asked. I looked over at him, and smiled.  
  
"From where the skid marks start on the road where I lost control of my car."  
  
The fire was burned out, and I had made blankets and pillows appear for them to sleep on. David sat first watch, his sword rested over his lap, as he sat against a tree. He had a mug of coffee, so he'd be fine. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( "What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?! The money was in the drawer, and only you and I had access to it! Now, why would I take it, Priscilla?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't take it, Henry! You think I'd rob you? Why would I do that when I have enough money to support the whole family, plus some??? Hm? Can you answer me that?!" I laid in bed, trying to drown out the sound of my parents fighting. An arm slid around my waist, and I smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, Af. You alright?"  
  
"As alright as I can get, I guess. What're you doing here?"  
  
"I could hear them screaming from down the street, and my mom wanted me to come and see if you wanted to stay with us for a while." I rolled over.  
  
"You sure?" He nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's get some stuff together." I smiled. In the moonlight, I could barely make out what he looked like, but I'd seen him so many times, I could close my eyes and see him. The brown hair, the eyes that could penetrate a wall just to get a glimpse of you. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
My eyes opened, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. David seemed to be wearing down, and I'd no idea how long I had slept.  
  
"David?" I asked. He looked over at me.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Want me to take over watch? So you can sleep?" He shrugged.  
  
"I'm alri.*yawn!!!!!**" I smiled.  
  
"Yea, right. You lay down, I'll take watch." He nodded, and slid over to where I had laid, then fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. I smiled at him, and leaned against the tree.  
  
"And I.will always love you. I will always love you.My darling you.Bittersweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye. Please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need," I sang.  
  
"Who's that about?" I turned my head.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Jalil. It's no one, I'm just trying to fill the silence." He nodded, and closed his eyes. I sighed, knowing they'd probably never understand.  
  
Morning came, and I was just laying down. Christopher sighed, and rolled over, away from me, and Jalil blinked.  
  
"Jalil? You want to wake them up, or take a watch for a while?" I asked. He looked around.  
  
"Watch. You go to sleep." I smiled.  
  
"Alright, Jalil. When you think you've watched long enough, wake me. Here's my sword." I closed my eyes, and drifted away. As my mind left my body, I could hear Jalil telling me thank you.  
  
I stretched, arching my back, and opened my eyes. As I sat up, I saw Christopher waking up, too, and David. April, after a moment, rolled onto her stomach, and pushed herself up. I slowly stood up, and walked over to wear Jalil had taken watch. He now sat, asleep, against the tree, with the sword crossing his lap. I leaned down, picked it up, and shook him gently.  
  
"Jalil. Wake up." He started, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. I smiled.  
  
"You fell asleep, Jalil. Come on, we have to get going. Morning has come and gone, and it's quite a journey to the gateway." The others eyed Jalil, and then turned towards me. I stood on a path, waiting for them all to walk over. The wind started up, so it pushed my skirt into the right side of my legs, and flared the left side. Even though it was ankle length, with slits halfway up my thighs, it was the most modest thing I had right then. (I had changed it as I headed to the path.) My shirt was like an armor: it had no sleeves, and looked as though it was layered plates, but actually, it was a smooth, soft-against-the-skin fabric. I held my sword at my side, and April gave a look that made me ask her something.  
  
"What are you looking at me that for?"  
  
"You sort of remind me of Athena.Goddess of Wisdom and War." I nodded.  
  
"I know who she is. She is the only person who defended me when I first met the gods of Olympus."  
  
"Why did you need defending?" Jalil asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way. Follow me, and you will not fail." I turned, and began down the path of dirt and rocks. "You see, I got there, and I was dirty, I was tired, and I was with.Ganymede. I had just fallen, injured myself so badly that I couldn't move. He brought me there, but left soon after I was placed in a nice room to recover. Shortly after, I was summoned to the palace, to speak with the gods. They berated me for being there, and with no reason that I could find. Athena backed me up, protected me, because she knew that I hurt beyond belief." I stopped, looked around, and continued down a breakaway path. "Now, when I first met them, I could not walk, so they gave me a wheel-chair, one that was made by Hephaistos, because he knew what it was like not being able to walk like everyone else. But that didn't mean he backed me.right away, anyways. She helped me get accepted by the gods, so they quit fighting me. I ended up being pretty helpful to them."  
  
"How?" David asked. I cocked my head, and smiled.  
  
"You'll see. Olympus is on the way to this gateway, so I'll show how I helped them."  
  
I stepped over a fallen branch, and stopped. The others stopped, too.  
  
"Why'd ya stop?" Christopher asked. I looked around.  
  
"It's been a little while, you have to give me a break." I continued down to the path on our left, and we continued to walk.  
  
"So, uh, which way is Olympus from here?" Jalil questioned. I looked up at the sun, then pointed to my right.  
  
"That way."  
  
"Then why don't we go that way?" he asked. I looked back at him.  
  
"Because, if we do, we'll hit a sheer drop down into one of those many giant potholes they have around here. And if you hit the bottom, you won't be coming back up alive. So just follow me: I'll get you there in one piece." We continued to walk, their speech slurred in my ears. All I could think about was the best way to get to Olympus.alive.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( "Come on, Af! You gotta catch me before we go to dinner!" she cried, laughing. I ran after her, smiling.  
  
"Ciniya! Hey, mom wanted you in for dinner ten minutes ago! Let's go!"  
  
"Ha!! Not until you catch me, big sis!!!" I raced after her, in between the trees, and dove, catching her feet. She spun around.  
  
"Gotcha!" ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I laughed a little, and shook my head. David looked up at me, and I could feel his eyes on my neck, but I didn't turn around. Up ahead, a tree split the path, but only one trail led towards Olympus. I stopped before the tree, and thought for a second.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Don't ask. I'm trying to remember which path leads towards Olympus, and which one takes us straight to Hel." They stopped. I closed my eyes, trying to remember. Take the path that follows sun, you'll burn like you've touched its core. Take the path that runs from the sun, you'll live to tomorrow. My eyes opened, and I smiled.  
  
"This way." We headed down the left path, and I could begin to feel the trees spreading out already.  
  
We walked for hours, occasionally stopping for me to remember which way to go. Finally, the path's we'd followed stopped. They just ended, no more to the left, no more to the right.no more anywhere except behind us. But I kept on, and slid down a hill, the others right behind me. The hill was lined with trees, but I moved my feet, and my body, to miss hitting them. When we hit the bottom, I smiled, and we continued on the way, so close to Olympus, I could practically taste the wine. Which started me thinking. I stopped, and turned to face the others.  
  
"Would you like to rest, and have a drink? It's a pretty good walk from here to there." They looked at each other, and dropped into the dust. I smiled, and sat with them.  
  
As I passed out the wine, and handed David his glass, I saw the scar on the back of his hand.and thought.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( "Mom? Afni's here. She agreed to stay here for a while." A woman, tall, with long brown hair, stepped into the room, and smiled.  
  
"Alright. Great. Well, listen, I'm going out, but I left you money for pizza on the counter, and then some extra just incase." He smiled. So did I.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your staying here, Afni." I smiled, and nodded. She hugged me: I hugged her back.  
  
"Me too." She left, and we headed into the kitchen. He sighed.  
  
"Alright, before we order pizza, let's put these dishes away," he said, and picked up a handful of them. I reached down, and picked up a lot of the silverwear, and held one knife in my left hand. As I turned, it connected with the back of his left hand, and tore the skin. I threw everything back into the sink, and took his hand.  
  
"Oh, God, I am so sorry, David!" ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
He looked up at me.  
  
"Afni? You alright?" he asked. I shook my head, and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on, let's drink, and get going."  
  
They finished their drinks, and we stood and started back out. I drew my sword, just incase, and held it out in front of me as we walked. After about two hours, we arrived at a design in the ground. It was a picture of a wall, designs drawn into it with great care. I stopped, and stepped over the picture. My sword raised, and pointed, through the fog, to the left.  
  
"There lies Olympus, the city of the gods, that now stands protected by a wall of invisibility." They lifted their heads, and realized that there was nothing there. No mountain, no city.nothing. But yet, their hands touched something, where I pointed. It suddenly hit them.  
  
Mount Olympus was invisible. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
  
As I dropped the sword back into the sheath, I smiled and ran my hands along a wall that they could not see. I hit a bump, and pressed my palm against it. A beep, and suddenly, a door opened. They followed me in, surprised, and amazed. A smirk stayed my face as we walked to the bottom of this mountain. I looked up, and smiled. Horses came flying down: Pegasus and his three sons, flying about on wings that wouldn't hold up a horse from the real world. However, this wasn't the real world. This was Everworld, a placed where anything was possible. They landed.  
  
"Pegasus, can you lift us up to the top of Olympus?" I asked. He looked behind me and smiled.  
  
"Sweet Afni, you've brought known humans to the Mountain?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"David, April, Jalil, and Christopher. All have been here. All have ridden with you and your children. I've to ask only one of you children, or you, to carry two of the others." Pegasus nodded.  
  
"I shall carry you and one other." I stepped up onto his back, and looked over.  
  
"Who wishes to ride alone?" They raised their hands, but since David was slower than the rest, he rode with me. The horses lifted us up, into the air, and all the way to the top. I looked over at my friends.  
  
"What do you think so far?" I called over to Christopher. He looked over.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How I helped them!"  
  
"Really cool, Afni!" he called. I smiled, and watched as they set us down. The horses landed, and we hopped off, David first, then me. We waved as Pegasus and his children flew off, and then turned. Zeus' palace stood what seemed to be miles away, but we started walking. April stepped up beside me.  
  
"Hey, you alright? You seem to act weird every time you and David look at each other." I shook my head.  
  
"Everything is fine, April. You can calm down. Look, they have a wagon going near Zeus' palace. Let's get a ride." I waved my hand, and ran forward, catching up to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at us.  
  
"Yes you can. Would you please give us a ride towards Zeus' palace?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"Of course. Hop on." We started off, down the beautiful marble roads that glittered in the sunlight. I pulled my knees underneath me, and looked over at David. He looked back at me, and smiled. I faintly smiled back.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
He slid across the floor, and pushed open the door. My lips closed as I realized I was awake. Awake in a different room, a different house.a different family. He hurried to my side, and turned on the light.  
  
"Af? What's wrong, why were you screaming?" Tears were still sliding down my cheeks, and my eyes were red, but my voice was silent. I dropped my head against his shoulder, unsure of what had happened.  
  
"Afni? Are you alright?" I looked up at him.  
  
"I.I think so. I just had a dream about Ciniya. She was all alone, in a cabin, but someone.someone came in and.and." With my hands I motioned a gun, pointed at my face, and pretended to pull the trigger. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close.  
  
"It's okay. Your sister is alright. She's alive, she's well, and she misses you."  
  
"How would you know unless you've seen her recently?" I asked, pulling back. He looked at my face.  
  
"Because I know her. She knows how to survive, just like you. Remember: you are her role-model."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I sighed, and looked down at my hands. The wagon stopped, and I looked back up.  
  
"Here we are." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you." We got out of the wagon, and I led them up the looming staircase before us.  
  
We arrived at the top, and servants rushed up to me.  
  
"Sweet Afni! You have come back!" one servant cried, dropping to his left knee. I smiled.  
  
"Stand up, please. I have come back, only to speak with Zeus for a few moments. I must ask him something." The servant nodded.  
  
"Let me tell him you've arrived." The servant ran off, but three came back with trays of food and wine. The five of us sat down, in a waiting-type room, and took what we could off the plates. After about an hour or so, the servant came back.  
  
"He wishes you, and your friends, to see him in his chamber." I nodded, and followed him to the chamber where Zeus almost always was. We walked in, and looked around. Zeus sat in the center of the room, and some men and women were strewn about the room. I saw Athena off against a wall, being fed by little nymphs. Hephaistos sat, in his golden wheelchair, nearby. I saw Dionysus behind everyone, not paying attention to anything but his wine. Artemis was opposite the room of Athena, sitting with her legs crossed. Hera stood beside Zeus, watching us. And off, in a distant, dark corner, was Ares, holding his sword so that it glistened in the minimal light he had. I nodded to Zeus, and he smiled.  
  
"Come forward, Sweet Afni." The five us made our way across the marble floor to Zeus.  
  
"The servant says to have something to ask of me?" I shook my head.  
  
"No, I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask." I stepped closer.  
  
"Have you any luck on Ciniya?" He shook his head, sadly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Afni. I haven't luck on finding her." I nodded.  
  
"Alright, Zeus. That's alright. I will find her, if it takes me an eternity to do so. But as I do this, I must take my newfound friends home. They wish to return to the Old World." Zeus looked over my shoulder. Athena stood.  
  
"General David." He nodded towards her.  
  
"Athena. I see that you know them, as well. From when they fought with you against the Hetwan?" I questioned.  
  
"Of course. Not since then, have we had a war. Not since then, because of you. Thank you." I smiled.  
  
"That is quite alright. You helped me find my courage. It was the least I could do. Zeus, would it be alright with you and yours if my friends and I stayed here for the night? It has been quite an arduous journey, and we are exhausted." Zeus nodded.  
  
"Of course." He smiled a smile that you'd normally see on a kind, gentle grandfather who loves everyone and everything. I smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Zeus clapped his giant hands together, and servants came racing into the room.  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Please escort my guests to their rooms for rest." We turned, and followed the toga-wrapped servants down the corridors of the building, and finally, in one wing, we stopped.  
  
"Alright, Sweet Afni, you will be in this room. The blonde boy may stay in here, the brown haired boy in here." Another servant took over, and pointed out a room to Jalil, and a room to April. When they took off, I checked out the arrangement. David's room was to my left, Christopher's was across the hall from me. April was across from David, and Jalil was on Christopher's other side. Then I pushed open my door, and smiled. The ceiling was a shimmering white marble, going so high up that Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, and Ares could fit in there, one on top of the other, with room to spare. The floor was a blue marble, lined with gold, the reflected the light from the sun brightening the room. In one corner stood a bed, giant, enough to fit David, April, Jalil, Christopher, and me in it twice. Opposite the door was a window, curtains pulled back to let the light inside. Opposite the bed was the kind of couch you would see in a psychiatrists office, a long table in front of it. Littler tables, rugs, and chairs were strewn randomly around the room. I pushed my door somewhat closed, and slid across the floor to the window, where I dropped the curtains. They were fairly thick, enough to stop the light from blinding me. I pulled back a corner, looked down at the city below, and smiled.  
  
"Afni?" a voice asked. I turned around. Christopher stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Christopher."  
  
"Can I come in?" I smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Sure." He walked in, and closed the door.  
  
"I wanna ask you something." I pointed to the couch.  
  
"You can sit down, Christopher." He smiled, and walked over, sitting down.  
  
"What's up with you and David?" he asked. I had just dropped into one of the chairs, and snapped my head up to see him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I mean, every time you look at him, you seem to freeze, like he just insulted you so bad you don't know what to do." I sighed.  
  
"It's a long story." He nodded.  
  
"Well, I think we have time." I looked at him. Sighing, I sat back in my chair.  
  
"You see, four years ago, David and I started going out. We never told anybody, because he thought it might be cooler if it were a secret. But about seventeen months ago, my sister.disappeared." Christopher leaned close, interested.  
  
"You had a sister?" I nodded.  
  
"Ciniya. She was three years younger than me. The sweetest person you'll ever meet in your life. She loved everyone, and everything. But one night, she and I were walking home from one of her friends house. It was getting dark, and there weren't many cars on the road. She tripped, hurt her ankle. I sat her down on a bench, and went to hail a taxi. As I waved, I started to laugh and turn to say that it was going to be her first taxi ride.but she wasn't there." I closed my eyes, the images running through my mind.  
  
"I ran through the streets of Chicago, alone, at night, looking for her. By morning, I had gotten my parents, the cops, and our neighbors involved. But no one could find her. It was as if she had just.vanished. About three months after that, my parents began fighting. Every night, when I came home, all they'd be doing is bitching at each other. Yelling about money, about their jobs, me, my sister.everything. There was one night in particular. I was in my room, laying awake, listening to my father accuse my mother of stealing fifteen grand from his safe. I heard someone in my room, and rolled over to see David standing at my window." Christopher smiled.  
  
"Midnight orgy, huh? Cool." I reached out, and hit him in the shoulder. Hard. He grabbed his arm and moved back.  
  
"It's not an orgy unless you have more than two people, asshole. Now do you want to know or not?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"Then shut up. Anyway. I stayed the next few weeks at his house, and you know that scar on the back of his left hand?"  
  
"Yea.why?"  
  
"The first night I was there I helped him put away the dishes, and accidentally cut him with the knife. About two weeks before I vanished from there, and came here, he invited me to Starbucks, where he works. He broke up with me, without any real reason. It sucked so bad. But the day I disappeared, I was thinking about him, and my sister, and about how much I cared about them both, then about how much I hurt for them both. Then I drove my car off the road-by accident-at the same spot where I last saw Ciniya. And technically, I'm glad I'm here. My parents continued to act as though they were pleased Ciniya had been kidnapped. But there was no way she was kidnapped. I would have heard something. She was right behind me. And she would never run away. Not without me." I stood up, and walked to the window, pulled the curtains a bit, and stared down at the city again.  
  
"I just wish I knew what happened to her." Christopher walked over, and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." I looked up.  
  
"I know what it's like to lose someone special." I smiled.  
  
"Ganymede." He nodded.  
  
"I mean, not special, like, I loved him or something, but special, like, he was my friend, and I couldn't pay him back, not like I should have." I nodded, and dropped my view to the streets.  
  
"Understood." As I scanned the streets, just to see what was going on below, I froze. A girl stood near a cart, speaking with a man who seemed to be in a hurry, maybe running an errand for someone important, like the gods. Her blue eyes were shaded from the sun by her hand, and her grayish hair shimmered in the sunlight. Even though she was far away, on the ground of the city, I could tell she was wearing a long, sleeveless blue dress, that flowed around her feet.  
  
"I know that girl." Christopher looked over my shoulder, out the window.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"I know her." I leaned further out the window, trying to make sure I was right.  
  
"Afni?" I didn't answer. I didn't even really hear him. "Afni, what are you talking about?" he asked. My eyes widened.  
  
"Ciniya.?" I whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
  
I pushed passed Christopher, and ran out into the hallway. A servant came down towards me with a tray, so I dropped and slid between his feet, leapt up and continued running. Christopher came running after me. So did David, who was still in the hall.  
  
I surpassed all the people outside, in the streets, and grabbed a hold of a cart, to try and catch my breath. When I stood back up, I spun around, and searched for my window. Found it. Turned to the man behind the cart.  
  
"Did you see a girl with blue eyes and grayish hair?" The man thought for a moment. I continued trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Yes, I did, actually. She went that way, said something about Zeus." I turned, and started running back towards the palace we came from.  
  
"Afni! What are you doing?" I kept running, them right behind me.  
  
"Ciniya! I saw her! She was here!!!" I burst through the doors at the top of the stairs, and looked around. A servant was walking towards me.  
  
"Zeus wishes to."  
  
"I'm on it!" I called, running passed him. I came bursting into his chamber, and he looked up at me. My hair was sticking to my face, which was covered in sweat. My clothes were becoming sweaty as well, and I looked, and felt, like I had run the mile three times in a row.  
  
"Sweet Afni? Are you alright?" Zeus asked.  
  
"I saw her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ciniya! She was in town, at the market! I saw her with my own eyes. But she seemed to have dis.appeared." My eyes dropped onto the face of the girl from the town, the one I knew. I froze. David had stopped beside me, and he froze, too. Zeus was faintly smiling in his chair, and Athena stood beside him. The girl faced me, surprised, seemingly unsure of why I had stopped.  
  
"Afni, this is.what did you say your name was?" he asked.  
  
"Ciniya? Please tell me that's you." The girl shook her head, finally understanding..  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I am Cossette. Wandering minstrel, warrior. I have come to Zeus, because I heard that he was looking for a girl, named Ciniya. I have seen her, I have met her. I have fought her, and she has run, but I can show you where." My heart leapt.  
  
"You know where she is?" David. I looked at him, and smiled. He was always saying things before me, if they had to do with my sister. Cossette nodded, and she smiled at me.  
  
"You must be Afni." I stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, I am. Sorry. I have been searching for my sister for so very long, but I would never give up searching. Ever." Zeus raised his hand. I looked up.  
  
"Why don't the six of you go get prepared, and we shall have a feast? It is a joyous occasion!" I laughed.  
  
We went to our rooms, Cossette's room opposite of Jalil's, and changed. A servant brought in a nice dress to wear: it was a shimmery green, it hung about my ankles, and it was sleeveless, which made it even nicer. There were light green sandals along with it, and I thought, why not? It might be nice to get out of tennis shoes for a while. I slipped into them, and stepped into the hallway. April walked out in a similar dress, though hers was black, and her sandals were a mud-color. Christopher came out in a toga, and so did Jalil and David, which made me giggle with April. Cossette walked out in a blue dress, and sapphire sandals. Together, the six of us headed to the main hall, where we saw the greatest feast we'd ever attended. Endless tables of meat and drinks, provided by Dionysus, no doubt. Christopher and David were attracted to the hundreds of half-naked females dancing and swirling about the room. Then they were gone, running after them. Jalil wasn't as low. He stayed, and talked with us girls for a while, before he chose to go eat. I had sat down beside Cossette and April off to the side, smiling at the dancing and people running about, acting insane.  
  
"So, Cossette? You say to can lead me to my sister?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can. I know where, I know how, but the only thing is that as soon as I do this, I must leave you. I have a family, that is not too far from where Ciniya is at. So, when you find her, I must go home." I nodded. Then a thought struck me.  
  
"How long have you lived here? In Everworld?" I asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Forever. Hm.my whole life, anyway." I nodded. "What about you? How long have you been in Everworld?" I thought.  
  
"Well, about nine and a half months.I miss my home." Cossette smiled.  
  
"One more question. Why are you taking those four about with you?"  
  
"I promised I'd take them home." Cossette looked at April, and smiled.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a second?" April nodded, and Cossette and I headed into the hallway.  
  
"You are taking them home? How?"  
  
"I found the gateway, the nonhuman gateway, that they can take." Cossette nodded.  
  
"Well, there is a certain way that that must be done, and only one person knows exactly how." I was confused.  
  
"You mean, aside from wishing it would open so you can go home?" Cossette nodded.  
  
"Yes, Afni. I do not know what it is, but I can take you to someone who does."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jeminna. She is a demigod, who is on our side. She is an enchantress, but very kind. She can tell you what it is you need to know." I nodded.  
  
"Alright. She is on the way to my sister, I can guess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay.why did you pull me away?"  
  
"Because you seem to be getting along fairly well with those other humans that you have with you, and I thought that you may know something about the gateway that they don't." I shrugged.  
  
"I know what I know. Let's get back. I'm kind of hungry."  
  
I collapsed onto my bed, and tired and worn from the feast. Christopher had ended up chasing me around, thinking I was one of the women he'd been tailing a majority of the night. I ended up throwing the wine into his face. He was pretty upset, too, because it not only got into his eyes, but it was "perfectly good wine gone to waste." Dionysus thought it comical, though, for him to be running about with closed eyes and a red face.  
  
I lay, staring at the ceiling, for quite some time, trying to think. Christopher had been so drunk, we carried him to his room, but after the show he and I put on, David put his glass down and traded it for water. I had only one drink, and Jalil had a couple, but April and Cossette were clean by the time we headed to our rooms. A knock sounded at my door, and I barely lifted my head off the pillow.  
  
"What?" I called.  
  
"Can I come in?" a voice called.  
  
"Who is it?" I called back. Silence. Then,  
  
"Christopher." I sighed.  
  
"Alright." He walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, dropping my head again.  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to know why you threw wine at me." I laughed.  
  
"You were chasing me like I was some.slut that was playing keep away. And when you wouldn't get off me, I threw my drink at you." He smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, I didn't realize that." I nodded.  
  
"I noticed. Is that all?" I asked. He shook his head.  
  
"So, what's the game plan? Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Won't know until tomorrow, when everyone wakes up sober," I said, smiling. He nodded, waved, and walked out of the room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
He was sitting on the couch, working on his math homework. I was making dinner in the kitchen, because his mom was gone. A knock sounded at the door. David stood up, and went to get it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, opening the door. I poked my head out of the kitchen, and stopped. It was my mom.  
  
"David? Where's my."  
  
"Hang on a second, Mrs. Waters." He closed the door, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want me to say to them?"  
  
"Get the bat, and protect me. I'll see them." We walked to the door, his baseball at his side. I opened the door.  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Get in the car." I shook my head.  
  
"I won't go back there, not while you two are at each other's throats." My mom didn't move.  
  
"Get in the car, Afni. Now."  
  
"No. You can't make me, and you can't touch me. It's against the law to hurt a child, understood? And we've got a weapon here. You touch me, he hits you. Or.I'll hit you.whichever is easier." She still didn't back down.  
  
"Go get in the car, we're going home, and you are not to see him anymore, got it?" I took the bat, and raised it to my shoulder.  
  
"You get away from me, got it? I am not afraid to use this on someone who doesn't care about their own daughter!" I cried. She stepped back this time, unsure.  
  
"What are you talking about? I love you."  
  
"Not me, mom. Ciniya. Ever since she disappeared, you've been leaping for joy. You and dad, but dad still loves her, I know it! It's you I don't know!" She reached inside the doorway, and carefully lowered the bat.  
  
"I love you, and your sister. And I miss her terribly, but there isn't anything we can do to get her back because there were no witnesses."  
  
"You go home. I'll come back when I'm good and ready, alright?" My mother nodded, and left. I closed the door, and dropped the bat to the floor. David held me, kept me from crying. I knew he loved me, but I just wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Morning came, and I walked into the hall to meet a servant who handed me a glass of water, to wake me up. I gulped it, and headed into the hallway, switching instantly into a pair of light blue jeans and a green shirt with threads covered in beads hanging from the bottom. I wore a belt that had the end resting against my thigh, and a pair of tennis shoes/worker boots. Cossette, April, Christopher, David, and Jalil sat in the "waiting room," I guess you could call it, and lifted their eyes as I walked in.  
  
"Morning." They nodded, and acknowledged me. I sat down in a chair, and looked at Cossette.  
  
"What's the plan today?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, to reach Jeminna, we must walk to the north for a few days. Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be." She stood, and so did the rest of us. We headed down the hallways, and down the steps, and stood in the city. Pegasus landed, with his sons, and two of them had to carry two of us, but they didn't mind. Once again, David and I sat on Pegasus.  
  
We watched the horses fly away, higher and higher, and I opened the door of the wall. We stepped out, it closed, and the place was invisible once again. We stepped away, and stopped.  
  
"We go north, but you can lead the way, if you wish," she said, nodding to me. I looked at David, but did not answer her. She looked at the others, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Afni? Do you wish to lead the way to Jeminna?" I lowered my eyes to the ground, and clipped my sword around my waist. They waited for me to answer the question. I stepped ahead, checked the holster of my weapon, and turned to face them.  
  
"No. I think David should lead us." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
They all looked at me. "What?" "I think David should lead. He's skilled with a sword, and he's a born leader. No one better to be followed." David smiled. "Alright. This way?" he asked, pointing. Cossette nodded. "Yes, David. Let's go."  
  
David led the group, with April and Jalil behind him, Cossette and Christopher behind them, and I brought up the rear, ready for anything. Christopher dropped back, and looked at me. "Afni? Let me ask you something. I remember one time, in English, the teacher was talking, and going on and on about something we were supposed to do, and I looked around, seeing who was actually paying attention, and you were twisting your pencil lead into your desk without touching the pencil." "Yea.?" "And at lunch you didn't even touch your sandwich to take the plastic off it. How did you manage to do that?" he asked. "Sorcery. I am a sorceress, Christopher. I can do things with my mind, and make things happen as I wish them to happen, but I guess I never earned the title of 'sorceress' until I came here. And, do me the favor of not asking me to explain because at times, it gets very complicated, and I do not enjoy explaining things." He nodded, and kept in step with me.  
  
We walked for three hours before David stopped. I didn't notice, and bumped right into Jalil, who stumbled and fell. I reached out, helped him up, and looked at David. "Problems?" I asked him. "Well, we've been going north for a while. Do we just keep going?" he asked, turning to look at me. I glanced at Cossette. "We go north till the tree's form a doorway." I shrugged, and motioned for him to keep going, but he sighed. "Anyone else wanna lead? I feel like dragging for a while," he said. I smiled, and nodded. "I'll lead. And don't worry, I won't go too fast for you."  
  
I lead them through the trees, past a little stream (where we stopped for a drink), and hopped across rocks before we reached a clearing. I looked up, and realized the sun had set. "Wow.I didn't even notice that it was late." Cossette smiled. "Perhaps we should rest now?" I nodded. "Unless we have reason to keep going, then we shall make camp. Let's make it over here." I walked off a little ways, and looked around. "Why here? It's just like all the other places around here," April said, coldly. I shook my head. "There is more wood over here," I said, and piled it together for a fire. April shrugged, and sat down. The others sat, too, and the fire began to blaze in a matter of minutes. In it's light, David looked a little ghastly. I sighed, and created a box drawing in the sand. I raised my hand, making a box raise, and carefully opened the lid. They all tried to peek inside, and my hands got in the way as I withdrew some dates and wine. Christopher reached down, rubbed his stomach. "You know what I would love to have right now?" I lifted my eyes. "What?" I asked. He smiled. "I would love a McDonald's chicken sandwich." I shook my head, closed the box, and ran my hand over the top. Then I pushed it down, hiding it back in the dirt. "Maybe next time. My magic is limited to things I've seen before me, and I've honestly never seen anyone order one of those." He nodded. "That's alright. So, we stay here tonight?" he asked. I nodded, and so did Cossette. "But remember: if we have to wake you up in the night, don't give us any bullshit about not getting to sleep enough. If we have to move, we have to move, no second thoughts."  
  
They had eaten, and laid down. I looked over, and saw Cossette getting ready to sleep. David looked at me. "You sleep. I'll take first watch." I looked up at him. "You sure?" "Yea." I smiled, and laid down on the pillow I made, and was asleep instantly.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I looked around the highway, waiting for a taxi. "Afni? Am I going to be alright?" Ciniya asked. I turned my head. "Of course. At most, you just sprained your ankle. It'll be fine." She shook her head. "I'm scared, Af." "Of what?" "I had a dream that something happened to me. I was taken away from here, from you.but I was in a place that dreams are made up of. Dreams and nightmares. It had gods, and goddesses, and nymphs.it was beautiful, and yet, and the same time, frightening, and dark and alone.I was scared when I woke up, but when I saw you, I knew it was okay.but I'm afraid again, now, Af." "Everything will be fine, Cin." I turned my head, and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, faintly. I turned back, shielding my eyes. It was dark, and the headlights were bright, but I could tell it was a taxi, and began to flag it down. Then I laughed. "Hey, Cin, this is gonna be your first taxi.Cin?" I turned around, and she was gone. One minute she was sitting on the bench, and I could hear her mumbling about her ankle, and the next she was.gone. I froze. Horror and panic pulsed through me as I realized I'd lost my sister. But how? I didn't hear anything. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
I sighed, and rolled over, opening my eyes, looking at David. He was drifting. "David, you lay down. I'll take over." He nodded, and walked over, taking my place on the ground. I leaned against the tree, sword on the ground, against my thigh. I felt the darkness around me, and sighed. Opening my hands, I looked into a mirror. "If only wishes could be dreams, and all my dreams could come true there would be two of us standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be. Bring back my baby, my baby to me.Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all." I sang softly.  
  
The sun was up, and I was still against the tree, staring out into the open plains ahead of us. Cossette opened her eyes, first, and sat up. "Time to get going?" "Yes." We woke the others, and I chose to lead first that morning.  
  
As we walked, I began to hum to myself, but April must have overheard me, because she walked up and smiled. "Why don't I like the girl I see? The one who's standing right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside me." I smiled, and we sang together. "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind. To say the kind of things I said last night. Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me." "Mirror, mirror, lie to me. Show me what I wanna see. Mirror, mirror, lie to me, show me what I wanna see," April sang. "Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.I let my pride get in the way. And in the heat of the moment I was to blame," I sang. "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind. Now in the cold light of the day I realize. Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me." The others smiled as we sang together, for it was the first time any of them had ever heard me sing. Except Jalil, who'd heard me that first night. I knew they were sick of April singing, but me, I was another story. Another story entirely. "If only wishes could be dreams, and all my dreams could come true there would be two of us standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone that I used to be. Bring back my baby, my baby to me." "My baby to me!" "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back. Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back. Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all. Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me." "Mirror, mirror lie to me. Show me what I wanna see. Mirror, mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see. Mirror, mirror, lie to me." They applauded, and I laughed. As we entered an area of forest, I turned to see Christopher trip, and fall. We laughed again, and Cossette hushed us all. "You must be quiet in these woods." "Why?" Jalil asked. Cossette looked around. "It is said that there is a great warrior and hunter in these woods. If you cross her path, she will be tempted to kill you, and all who oppose you. So we'd best be on alert," Cossette said. "What is her name?" "Janet." "Alright. We're on alert for a warrior. Be careful about anything you do in the woods you do not know."  
  
We stayed North for three hours, hoping that the heat would let up, and allow us a chance for breath. Finally, it became too much. April fell to the dirt, unable to go on. I stopped, and turned to see her. The others slowed, dropping down to the ground. Silently, I cursed the weather, cursed the walking.cursed Everworld all together. I stepped back, and kneeled beside her. "Are you alright?" "I don't think I can go on anymore, Afni.," she said, lifting her eyes to mine. They were pained, overworked. I nodded. "We shall rest here, and when we've regained our strength, we'll start out again." I reached into my pocket, and withdrew a bottle of water. April was the first to drink it, and I watched as it got passed around, and drank down to a little droplet. "You didn't get any, did you?" Jalil asked. I shook my head. "But that is quite alright, Jalil. I am not thirsty. But.are you guys hungry?" They shook their heads. "Alright. Well, you sleep. If you are hungry when you awake, I'll go find food for us. My powers have drained for the time being, but after a rest, they shall return." "Who takes first watch?" David asked. The others dropped to the ground, already asleep, leaving David, Cossette, and me to choose. "I don't mind watching first, but that's up to you two," I said. Cossette shook her head. "I'll lookout first. You have to regain your strength." I nodded, did what I could for pillows with the little power I had, and collapsed.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( "Mom?" "I'm in the kitchen!" I walked into the room. It was a faint blue patterned wall, with white tiled floors and counters. Our cabinets were a finely grained wood, with swirls stenciled in. My mother was at the table in the center. It was round and oak with a Precious Moments table cloth on it. She had a light up mirror sitting in front of her, and she sat, applying makeup to her already beautiful face. "What is it, dear?" she asked, looking up. She had a pale orange eyeshadow on her left on, and dark pink, almost red, lipstick on. Her right eye, however, was still bare. "Well, first of all, you should probably put the eyeshadow on your other eye. And David called. He wants me to meet him at Starbucks in a few minutes. Can I go?" Mom smiled. "Course. David's a sweet kid." I nodded, a little confused, and headed to the front door. "I'm taking my car!" I called, picked up the keys, and jogged outside without a response.  
  
The car hummed quietly as I drove down the road in silence. "I wonder what's up.usually he tells me over the phone," I mumbled, turning into the parking lot. David stood out front, waiting for me. I pulled in, turned off the car, and got out, looking over at him. "Hey, David! What's up?" I called. He walked over, and led me inside without so much as a "Hello." I was so very lost.  
  
He took me to a table, near the windows, where we sat before he started working. "David? Are you alright, you look sick." He sighed, and reached over the table, taking my hand. "Listen, Afni.I know you care a lot about this relationship.and I know how much you care about me, too." "David? What're you trying to say?" I asked, caressing his hand. He dropped his eyes to the tabletop. "We need to break........." ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
My eyes shot open, and I took a slow, deep breath, trying to remember where I was. I felt something against my back, and slowly looked over my shoulder. David lay beside me, sleeping, with a hand on my side. Carefully, I pulled away, and sat up. "Afni? You okay?" a voice asked. Christopher sat watch at the tree nearest my head, David's sword across his lap. "Uh.yeah, I'm fine, Christopher. How long have we been out here?" He shrugged. "Judging by the sun, I'd say about four hours. David and I switched about an hour ago." I sighed, and pressed my palm against my forehead. "You sure your alright?" he asked. "Yeah, Christopher. I'm fine. I just.bad dream, I guess. I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want me to bring back enough for everyone?" "You'd better. David went to sleep because he's hungry." I nodded, and stood up. "I'll be back in a bit.but if I'm not back by the time that the sun shines directly on Jalil's face, you'd better come find me." He nodded.  
  
I wandered through the trees, trying to find something to eat. I was about twenty feet from where we'd made camp when I heard a trickling sound. As I moved closer, I saw a stream. Smiling, I dropped down and drank some water. It seemed clean enough, but I really didn't care. As I stood up, I felt a blade against my neck. "Move an inch, I'll kill you." Without thinking, I flinched. The person gripped my shoulder, and threw me, hard, into a tree. "David!! Christopher!!!!!" I screamed. The person slid over, and pressed the blade point into my stomach, threatening to push it at any moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter VI**_

I heard the crunching of twigs as the others came racing towards my voice.

"Afni! Where are you?" someone cried. I couldn't tell who, with the fear of dying blocking all sense.

"Help!" I cried.

"Shut up!" my attacker cried. She pushed a little with the sword, and I could feel it against my skin, trying to break in, begging for the final thrust that would either severely injure me, or kill me. I saw the blur before I heard anything, but before anything made sense, David was fighting my attacker, knocking them about. Christopher reached out, took my hand, and helped me stand. I nodded in thanks to him, but said nothing. I felt myself pull my sword from its sheath the moment David got knocked down. He hit the dirt, and his sword flew, off to the side, and stuck. As the fighter began to bring the sword down on David, I felt a surge of energy to save his sorry ass. I ran out, smacking the sword. The other person stumbled back, and we began to fight. After only a few moments, I spun around, knocking their sword to the ground, and pressed them into the tree behind them.

"I should knock you to the ground and feed you to the gods…but I won't." I sheathed my sword, and stepped back. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Janet…" Cossette whispered.

"So…_you_ are the legendary huntress we've heard about." Janet smiled.

"Legendary, hm? Neat." I turned, smacking her with my hair, and walked over to David, who still lay on the ground.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded, and I pulled him to his feet.

"Get your sword." As he walked over to pick it up, I turned back to Janet.

"Who do you think you are, coming out and attacking me, then my friend, like that?" I asked. Janet straightened herself out, and picked up her sword.

"You invaded my space, drank from my river, and did all this without a word. I think I have the right."

"Who says this is your river? This river belongs to this place, this…Everworld. You just walked out and attack someone? Not very bright here in a place where people can kill you quicker than you can move," Cossette said. Janet smirked.

"Everworld is more known me than to these fools, Cossette. I know much about this place, and I have heard of them. General David. April, Christopher, Jalil. But you," she said, backing me against Christopher. In a response that I don't think either one of us had control over, his hands went to my shoulders, and mine went to his waist. We stood for a second, Janet's accusing eyes staring into mine.

"What about me?" I asked, stepping away, and glancing at Christopher over my shoulder.

"I've don't think I've ever heard of you before…" I cleared my throat.

"Afni. My name is Afni." Janet shook her head.

"So _you_ are the one who helped Olympus?" she asked. I slowly nodded. She smiled. "Very impressive. Very, very impressive. I have not seen such good work since the personal computer." I heard some muffled whispers behind me, but the only person to say anything was David.

"How do you know about the personal computer?" he asked. She smiled.

"I have been in Everworld for twenty years, but at the moment, I have not aged a day. Still sixteen, like I was when I arrived." Christopher snapped his fingers. I didn't look back at him, but did raise an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" Janet asked.

"That means your thirty six! Damnit, I thought I had a chance, too." I turned around, glaring at him. He became quiet, and looked at the dirt. I turned back towards Janet, and smiled. I realized she wished to go home, and, choosing to be kind to her, I asked,

"Would you like to come with us?" She looked at me.

"Where?"

"We are on our way to see Jeminna…" Janet lifted her head, seemingly frightened.

"Janet? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Jeminna has banned me from the woods and cave in which she lives." I sighed.

"If you are with me, and I have good reason to bring you, than she cannot cast you back," Cossette said. Janet nodded, and turned away.

"Then we shall go."

I walked behind Cossette, next to David, on the way through the forest. We followed the only path within five miles of us. As we walked, I looked over at David, and saw him deep in thought. Carefully, I stepped closer, and touched his hand. He blinked a couple times, then looked at me. I lifted my eyes to his, and faintly smiled. David smiled back, as though he finally realized who I was. Grasping my hand, he returned my friendship, and didn't let go. We walked for a while in silence before I heard someone say anything.

"Oh my…God!" Janet cried. We turned around, our hands dropping, to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Jalil asked. She pointed at David's sword.

"Is that…Galahad's sword?" she whispered. He nodded. Janet closed her eyes. "No…it can't be true…he's…dead?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" April asked, confused. Janet shook her head.

"No! I hadn't seen him for about a year…oh, no way! And I never got to say goodbye!" she exclaimed. I looked around.

"Let's sit for a few minutes, let you calm down." As we sat, I felt the air rush from my lungs, and I gripped David's shoulder. He looked at me, and touched my hand.

"You alright?" he asked quietly. I looked into his eyes, and saw the worry, but shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just lost my breath, I guess." I closed my eyes, and dropped my forehead to his shoulder. He caressed my cheek, and I felt a power in his touch that I had never noticed before. As the others leaned against the trees, or looked up at the sky, David and I sat together, silent, holding onto each other like we were afraid to let go. Afraid that something would happen, to part us forever. In a way, I was afraid. I still cared for him more than anything, and if we never saw each other again, I'd never be able to live. The others began to talk, just to pass the time until Janet was alright. David looked at me, lifted my face from his shoulder.

"Afni? Are you alright?" he asked. He had his eyebrows scrunched together, showing me he was worried about me. I smiled.

"I'm fine, David. Are you okay?" He nodded, and I sighed.

After a while, I stood up, pulling David with me.

"We should go if we wish to find a good place for tonight…" They nodded, and stood, following us deeper into the forest.

Night had fallen. I sat against a tree on the east side of camp, watching. When I heard a voice behind me, I turned my head. David walked over, and sat beside me.

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged, and put his hand around my shoulder.

"You sure your alright?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'm positive. Everything is okay. But, can I ask you something?" He smiled.

"Sure. What is it?" I licked my lips.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. His face fell, and I knew his answer wasn't exactly something I wanted.

"Well, I was afraid of your dad…" I stopped, confused. That wasn't what I expected him to say.

"My dad?"

"Yea…that last time I saw him, he was mad, and he said that if he ever caught us together again, he'd break my legs, then feed me to the fishes," he said. I sighed.

"My dad was drunk. When he's sober, he is somewhere between so religious he knows the bible better than God, and average human who doesn't give a damn. But he'd never threaten anyone. In fact, he wondered what happened to you after we broke up…" David touched me cheek again.

"I'm sorry…"

Most likely at the same time, we heard the whispers in the trees, and the footsteps in the darkness. We leapt up, swords drawn, in battle mode. I moved slowly towards the others, smacking them in the sides with the toes of my shoes. They were up, and ready for anything, in a matter of seconds. I made them bows and arrows, and gave Christopher a sword, only because he can't fire an arrow for his life. We stood in a circle, watching the darkness, waiting for something to come out. I stepped back, bumping the others. They turned to see what I saw before me.

Creatures, something I've never seen, came crawling from the woods, looking at his, slithering and hissing something awful. They looked like snakes, but they were a dark blue, with ears, and a tail that stuck out about two feet. Their bodies were shaped like an "S" while their heads were just little boxes with eyes, a mouth, and a nose. They sprang on us, howling. Biting and nibbling anything left open. Our skin was quickly bleeding onto them, but we swung our swords, fired our arrows, and fought for our lives. I felt the teeth sink into my neck, and I hit the ground.



_I lifted my eyes, and saw David look down at me. _

"_Are you okay?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the five David's I saw become one. _

"_What happened?" I asked, groggily. He helped me stand, and brushed off my back._

"_You fell off your porch roof, knocked yourself out cold. Are you okay?" he asked again. I touched the back of my head, and nodded._

"_I'm fine. Thanks, though." He smiled._

"_Of course. You're my girlfriend, I gotta worry about you." I reached out for his hand, pulled him over, and kissed him, my hands sliding around his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist, and kissed me back. _



My eyes opened, and I could see seven Christopher's sitting in a chair nearby, asleep. I blinked a few times, clearing the images, and saw David in a bed opposite the room. Jalil looked over at me, and smiled.

"Your awake. Good. We were worried about you…"

"We?" He nodded behind him, and I saw Athena standing in the doorway.

"We're at…Olympus?" I asked, dropping my feet to the floor.

"Yes. And you're well, too. This time, we'll send you off with horses. We won't risk you being attacked by the Spinyet again."

"Spinyet?" I asked. She acknowledged this confusion with a nod.

"The creatures in the woods that you fought. You will stay until you are all recovered, but then you can choose when to leave. Your other friends are in another room, being cared for." I nodded, and watched her and Jalil leave, waking Christopher on the way. He was up, and running out for something in a few second, leaving me and David. I walked over.

"Hey, David…how're you doing?"

"Sore. It hurts to move, and this thing is making me itchy," he said. I sighed, and helped him sit up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking this off you…" He smiled. I tenderly lifted the fabric from his arms, and pulled his overshirt down, setting it down on a chair nearby. He reached over, painfully, I knew, and took my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"You are still my friend, Afni, and you'll always going to be." I leaned over, and kissed him quickly.

"And I am always going to care about you." As I exited the room, I felt a wave of guilt pass through me. He knew he hurt me a lot when he broke up with me, but just then, I think I made it worse by telling him how I felt, especially since I'd been acting differently around Christopher, as well. I knew things would change, I just wasn't sure how much. And at that moment, I felt like their being here was my fault, and the only way to fix it was to send them home, once and for all. My only question was: What _don't_ I know about the doorway back?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter VII**_

I sat on the cold marble floor of one of the rooms, resting my head on the wall, when I heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?" I called.

"David!" he called. I smiled.

"Come on in!" The door creaked open, and slowly, he made his way inside. It had been a few days since we found ourselves at Olympus, after the battle with the Spinyet, but he still had a ways to go before he'd be completely healed. David shut the door, and hobbled over to my bed, making sure the cane was actually hitting the ground right before continuing. I bit my lip because I knew he hurt, and it hurt for him to come in here, but I didn't know what to do. He sat down, and sighed deeply. I turned my body to see him.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's nice and cool down here…" He smiled. "Now, that's not what you wanted to ask me, is it?"

"Nah. I actually wanted to know something about our past…" My smile slowly vanished, becoming too faint to detect.

"What?"

"Do you remember that first week you stayed with me, while your parents argued?" I nodded.

"What about it?"

"When your mom came over, why did you threaten her with the baseball bat?" I dropped my head back, trying to think.

"Well, it was probably because if I didn't she'd have grabbed me by the throat and dragged me to the car. And I really did not want to go home. Would you want to go to a place where the only sense of sanity you had was a brother off at college? Or a sister who wasn't there?" I asked.

"No, I guess not…wait…brother?"

"Yea…" A knock sounded at my door before I could finish. I looked over, stood up, and walked to the door. Opening it, I found Cossette out there.

"What?" I asked.

"Zeus has asked our presence at dinner." I nodded, and walked back to the bed, to help David.

He leaned against me as we walked out to the "dining room," where Zeus sat, waiting.

"I'm glad you chose to come, Afni."

"I really didn't have a choice. David wished to come, and he needed help walking," I lied. He nodded, backing up my lie. Zeus smiled.

"Well, I'm still glad you came. I had this dinner made especially for you and your friends." I smiled at him. We put ourselves at the table, bunched together at one end: David, Christopher, and I at the end, Janet and Jalil to David's left, and Cossette and April to Christopher's right. I dropped my eyes to the table as the food was placed in front of us. Suddenly, I felt sick. I closed my eyes as the room spun, but it only made things worse. I began to rock a little bit. Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I sat still for a few seconds.

"Afni? You alright?" Christopher asked. I opened my eyes, and the room still spun, but I managed to shake my head and push back from the table. As I stood up, I dropped to the floor, and hurled. It splattered across the marble, creating a mess. Christopher leapt up, helped David, and they moved out of the way. I kept throwing up whatever food was in my system. After a few minutes, I was empty, but I kept heaving, feeling so sick still. Finally, the heaving stopped, and I fell backwards, thumping my head against the leg of the table.

I opened my eyes, and saw Athena above me, holding a damp cloth against my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I closed my eyes.

"Better…what did I do?"

"Made quite a mess of the floor in the dining quarters." I reached up, touching the cloth.

"I am so sorry, Athena…how long have I been out?"

"A few hours. And it is quite all right. It has been taken care of. You have a visitor." I opened my eyes again, and saw Christopher walk in. Athena walked out, and I smiled.

"Hey, Afni. How you feeling?"

"At least I don't want to throw up anymore. But I don't want to eat, either. How about the others? Did you guys manage to eat after that little show?" I asked. He smiled.

"I was hungry, so I didn't care, but the others waited until about twenty minutes ago…" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, I guess if you're hungry enough…" I mumbled.

"Although, it would have been nice to have a beer…"

"Beer. That's what you wanted?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea. And not that Miller Light crap they call beer back in the real world. I'm talking a Sam Adams. But... not light. I hate light." I smiled, and closed my eyes. He looked down at his hand, and found himself holding a bottle of Sam Adams.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Thought you'd say that." He popped the lid, and downed it quicker than I'd ever seen anyone down _anything_ before in my life. I sighed sadly. He looked at me.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing…"

"No, no, no…I may be a creep to most people, but I can sometimes tell when something is wrong. What is it?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Nothing, Christopher. I'm fine. Really. I just wish I hadn't hurled like that…" He smiled.

"Well, your feeling better, and since David should be fully recovered in a few days, we'll be setting out, again, on horses." I nodded.

"Well, good…."

"I'm gonna go lay down. You sleep. I'll see you in the morning…" Before I could say anything, he leaned down and kissed me, then ran out of the room. I smiled, and closed my eyes.



_I looked up from the book on the table as he walked into the room._

"_Jason? You alright?" Jason pulled a soda from the fridge, and sat down opposite from me at the table. _

"_Can I ask you something?" I put a marker in the book, and closed it._

"_What's up?" I asked. He opened the soda, and looked back up at me._

"_What's with that Christopher guy that lives next door?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, he's always coming to me for advice on chicks…why?" I laughed._

"_Christopher is a booty-chasing, beer drinking, racist idiot. He thinks every girl wants him, he usually thinks that most guys are worthless if they aren't like him, and he sits on his ass and watches TV most of the time…please don't tell me he thinks that you can help him get girls." Jason nodded._

"_Actually, he does. It's funny, really. I mean, I figure since I'm.…you know…and since I have more girl friends than guy friends, it's not too hard to know what girls want more than what guys want. That's what your for." I laughed, dropping my head onto my shoulders. _

"_I'd be damned if I knew what guys wanted. I know what **David** wanted, but that's it…" Jason smiled._

"_That's because you love David so much, you'd give yourself to him if he asked." I reached across the table, smacking his shoulder with my book._

"_Shut up! You want mom to hear you say that? She'd kill me!" I exclaimed, laughing. Jason dropped his jaw._

"_You mean I'm right! Hah!" I reached over, hit him again._

"_Shut up!" I laughed. _



We started the horses at a slow trot, heading north, towards the place where we were attacked by the Spinyet. I rode behind David's horse, watching the others. I had my sword drawn, just incase, and watched the trees for any movement.

Night had come and gone, and we were approaching the area of the Spinyet. I saw the clearing through the trees, and we heeled the horses, making them go faster through the woods. As we reached the clearing, I saw the tall, wooden fence, and pulled my horse to the side, trying not to hit the wall. The others stopped, and we tilted our heads back, trying to see the top of the fence.

"What is this place?"

"Here is where we stop, and rest for a little while. Get some food, and sleep in a bed. The horses can be placed in a stable near the hotel," Janet explained. I nodded, and we pushed through the gate, walking in to see people walking about, carrying bags of things, children running along at their sides.

"Wow…"

We set the horses up in the stable about a block from the hotel, and walked around, Janet pointing places out to us. We stopped.

"Why don't we just walk around? We can meet up at the hotel when the sun is set." They nodded, and we split, David, Christopher, and me off in one direction, Jalil, April, and Cossette in another, and Janet by herself.

I passed a house, the window's opened to let air in, and I heard the others stop.

"Dude!" I turned.

"What?" I asked. He pointed inside. I looked, and saw the two men kissing inside.

"They are _so_ gay! What fags!" he laughed. I spun, and leapt on him, knocking him into the dirt.

"Don't you _ever_ say a foul word about gay people, do you hear me!" I cried, gripping his collar. David grabbed my shoulder, but I pushed him back and stood up. Christopher propped himself up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, standing, brushing himself off.

"You are what's wrong with me! Saying their fags? You make them seem like a joke! And trust me, they have as many feelings as you and me."

"Back off, Afni." I shook my head, throwing my hair about my face.

"No, Christopher. I wanna know what you have against gays. I mean, you never hassled Jason!"

"Jason?"

"Yea, my older brother! Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"He was gayer than Elton John in a gay strip joint!" Christopher seemed to freeze.

"No way. He was too cool."

"That goes to show that you know _nothing_ about gays, Christopher. I mean, the only reason he knew as much about chicks as he did was because: a) he had me to talk to and b) he had more girl's as friends than guys, but you don't want to know why that is because 'gays make you queasy.'" I turned, flipping my hair, and stormed back down the street to the hotel.

I laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, when the others walked in. I didn't look over as Christopher sat on his bed.

"Afni?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, without moving.

"I'm sorry about what I said about gays…I guess they are pretty cool…" I sighed, and closed my eyes. I felt the tear fall to my pillow, but I guess the moonlight hit it just right so that Christopher saw it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, but this time, he pushed me over, sat on the bed, and grabbed my cheeks.

"Quit telling me nothing's wrong because you just cried a little, and I know something is wrong!" I opened my eyes, and looked up at him. I knocked his hands away, and sat up.

"If it will make you happy, it's been two years since I've heard from or seen Jason, and I miss him a lot! Now unless I have a way to make phone calls between universes, there is no way to talk to him until I go home." Christopher smiled.

"I can get his number and see how he's doing…" I looked at him.

"You can?" He nodded.

"When David, Jalil, April, and me sleep, we cross over, back into the real world…I could call your mom, and get the number from her…then call Jason and see how he's doing." I smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Jason was the coolest. Of course I'd do that." I squealed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Christopher!" I exclaimed, and kissed him. Without really thinking about it,_ I kissed him._ Then I pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry…I just…sorry." He laughed.

"It's alright…go to bed." I giggled, and pulled the covers to my shoulders, closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DAVID'S POV.**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

I looked up, and saw Afni get out of her bed. Even though I wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep, cross back over to the real world, I watched her for a few minutes. She went to the window, opening it, and sitting on the ledge. Sighing, I closed my eyes, and rolled over. I really didn't feel like seeing her in pain right now.

Morning had come and gone by the time I woke up again. This time, though, Christopher was the only one still sleeping. I dropped my feet to the floor, and looked over by the door to see April glaring at Afni, who stood outside the door, talking quietly to Jalil. She was making small motions with her hands, and her hair was dangling in her eyes. He seemed very involved with this conversation. I walked over to April, and looked out the window.

"What's your problem?" I asked her. She looked at me, just realizing I was there.

"Her. There's something very strange about her. I mean, I understand that she's been here longer than you, or me, or any of us, except Janet and Cossette, but how come everyone seems to like her? She is _way_ too phony, if you ask me." I shook my head.

"I don't know, April. I knew her very well, when we were still one hundred percent in the real world. But…I'm not sure what has changed since then. Hey, where _are_ Cossette and Janet?" April blinked, changed her expression from hate to happy.

"They said something about bringing the horses over here. Why don't you wake Christopher up? He might not want us to leave him here." I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the bed, clipping my sword around my waist. Lifting my hand, I punched his shoulder, hard, jarring him from a sound sleep. He looked at me, pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Come on. We're getting out of here, and we weren't gonna wait for you." He yawned, stood, and headed out the door. I turned around. April and Jalil had already gone downstairs. Christopher was just now running after them. Afni, however, stood in the doorway.

"You coming?" she asked. I smiled, and walked over.

"Yea, lets go." As we headed down the steps, I looked over at her. My ex-girlfriend was now a sorceress and a warrior, all in a world different from our own. When we were going out, I knew her so well I scared her sometimes. And vice versa. But now…After all the time she says she's spent here, I'm not sure I know her at all.

Her hair, once perfectly black, was now blonde. Probably that because of all the time she's been in the sun. I mean, here, how can you not be? Afni's green eyes weren't as happy-go-lucky as they used to be. Now they seemed serious, and hurt. I reached out, to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away, and hopped to the bottom of the steps. I followed her outside, and we all climbed onto our horses.

Cossette led the way, North still, to reach Jeminna. Behind her rode Afni and Jalil, and behind them were me, April, and Christopher, and Janet rode in back. April looked over at Christopher and me, and then glanced at Afni.

"What do you think of her?" she asked, emphasizing "her" with a jerk of her thumb towards Afni.

"She's really different. I mean, sure, I understand she wants to go home as much as we do…but she hasn't been here _much _longer than us. How did she do all of this stuff, get accepted by everyone, and manage to become three things she thought of as horrifying in the real world?" Christopher asked.

"What three things?"

"Sorceress, warrior, hunter. I mean, David, didn't she think harm to _anyone_ was worse than the acid in the science room?" he pondered. Even though I really didn't want to answer, I did.

"Yea, but if she had to do something, she'd do it. I mean, I saw her threaten her own mom with a baseball bat…" I looked up at Afni. She slouched her shoulders a bit, turned her head, and looked at me. She knew. I bit my tongue when I realized she'd heard us. She heeled her horse, turned it to the right, and went behind us, to Janet. Jalil moved up to Cossette, and they started talking. I heard Afni talking to Janet behind us.

"Janet? Do you think I'm…odd?"

"What do you mean by odd?" She sighed.

"Like…do you think I'm too strange to be liked by everyone?" she asked. Janet was silent for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess I do. I mean, one minute, you seemed angry at me, and the next your offering me a place in your group of friends…"

"They aren't my friends. The only ones that seem to like me are David and Cossette, and even there, I am not sure. I guess I wasn't meant to be known personally…" I turned my head to see her drop back even farther, trailing the group. Shaking my head, and turned back around, and continued to follow Cossette.

The sun was dropping, and Cossette pulled us over for the night.

"If we are up by dawn, we will be able to reach Jeminna by nightfall. Afni? What can you get us for the meal?" she asked. I looked over, and saw Afni shrug.

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do. I'll be back. Entertain yourselves with these." She waved her hand, and there were drinks around us. Drawing her sword, Afni walked into the trees, disappearing from our sight.

"Where is she going?" Christopher asked.

"Probably off to catch dinner," Jalil said. Christopher scratched his head.

"But why didn't she use her magic?"

"Don't ask us. How are we supposed to know?" Janet responded. April shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't care what she's doing. I can't stand her." Cossette looked over. I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake.

"Why is that?"

"She's too phony. How can everyone like her? She hasn't been here much longer than us. I don't get it." Cossette shrugged.

"Afni seems like the kind of person who can do what it takes to be liked by people. I wouldn't judge her too quickly, April." Afni came back threw the wood, and headed towards the center of the circle we'd made. Without saying anything, or looking at anyone, she began a fire, and threw the pig on top. I looked at her, as she walked off, and sat in the dark. The pig was done cooking quickly. Everyone grabbed at a piece, even April.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Cossette asked. I lifted my eyes.

"No. Food is not very interesting to me right now. Nothing is." We ate down as much as we could, and when we finished, Afni waved her hand and it was gone. I wiped my lip, and held out my hands to the fire. The temperature had dropped, sending a chill threw the air.

Afni was taking first watch, and I was laying there, curled up, trying to sleep. I was against a tree, with Cossette beside me. Christopher was at my feet, Janet beside him, Jalil next to me, and April next to Cossette. Afni sat off, alone. I opened my eyes, looking over at her. She didn't seem at all effected by the cold. Shrugging, I closed my eyes. As the night lagged on, I began to get very cold, and started shivering.

"David, stop shivering. Here…" I felt something land over me, and opened my eyes. Afni had covered us up in blankets, being kind to us when we were not kind to her. I watched her walk away, and sit back down at the tree.

"Do you want to me to take watch?" I asked her. She shook her head, took hold of her sword, and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, David. Go to sleep." As I closed my eyes, I heard her begin humming. After a few moments, it began to sound farther away, and I was asleep…

I looked around the room, and found myself in school. Science class, and the teacher was looking at me.

"Mr. Levin? Were you planning on answering me sometime this century?" he asked. I shook my head a bit.

"Sorry. What was the question?" He sighed.

"What is the formula for the speed of light?" I raised my eyebrows, and looked down at my book. After a few seconds, I began to remember what we were doing.

"Oh, the formula for the speed of…light…right…um…I don't know." He sighed, shaking his head, and put a mark in his book.

"You have to pay attention, David." I shrugged my shoulders, and rubbed my eyes.

The bell rang, and I walked to my locker, popped in my combination, and started placing my books inside.

"Hey, man…" I looked up at Christopher.

"Hi."

"You, uh, sleeping?" he asked. I nodded, and pulled out my wallet.

"Yea, I am. Why?"

"Just wondering. Is Af?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Don't snap on me, man. You were dissing her just as much as we were…"

"When?" Christopher had to stop and think.

"Well, okay, so I don't know, but…"

"Then don't include me in this…"

"What's your problem, dude?" he asked, stepping back.

"You hate someone you don't know, Christopher," Jalil said. He walked up behind me, and looked up at Christopher.

"What?"

"I mean, you and April seem to hate her more than anything, and you don't even know her."

"Alright, forget I said anything. It was just a question. I only wanted to know who was sleeping."

"You two, me, April, Janet, and Cossette. Afni won't give up her watch."

"You asked her?" I asked, looking at him. Jalil nodded, and we started down to lunch.

"Yea, I asked her. She said she wouldn't have anywhere to sleep because she's alone right now. I wouldn't do anything to piss her off, either, Christopher."

"I wasn't planning on pissing off a witch, dude. I'm not that stupid." Jalil rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll see you guys later," he said, and walked off into his math class.

"He's got problems to deal with, doesn't he?" Christopher asked.

"Drop it, man…"

I opened my eyes to see Janet shaking me.

"It's time to move. We eat on the way."

The seven us were up on our horses and heading down the path within three minutes of waking up. Afni clapped her hands, and she fed us a couple of biscuits, while once again, she passed on the meal. After a few minutes, Cossette led us out of the forest. We watched the trees disappear, and get replaced by hills, and ice cream-scoop holes in the ground. There were still trees, but they were more spread out, and distant, so there weren't many.

After about six hours, Cossette stopped us on top of the third, and final, hill as a forest came into view. Holding out her arm, she pointed a finger at the trees.

"Therein lie Jeminna, and all her people."

"People?" Cossette nodded.

"You see, she may be a demigod, but she is a demigod with a fairy mother, and an elfen father."

"So, I take it that there aren't that many fairy-elves?" I asked. Cossette shook her head.

"Quite the contrary. You see, most of the fairy-elves are sized like fairy's, so more of them can belong in a smaller space. But Jeminna is wiser, and more beautiful than those who follow her lead. And, to top everything off, she is an enchantress."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter IX**_

Cossette led us down the final hill, and towards the woods. I watched Christopher on his horse, right ahead of me, as Afni pulled back to trot beside him.

"Did you get a hold of my brother, or did you decide to act as though I can't hear you, or see you?" she asked, and pulled her horse back away from him. He turned his head, confused, but turned back when I pointed ahead of him. We were entering the woods.

It was complete and utter silence as we made our way through the trees towards Jeminna's cave. In fact, it was so quiet that I heard Afni's stomach growl. I turned my head, but she looked away, unable to even glance at me. I sighed, and turned in time to stop my horse from running into Christopher…we were there. We stared at a cave made of a light gray stone, with an opening just big enough for us to walk through. Cossette led us inside.

As soon as we walked in, we saw a cauldron, sitting the center of the "room," steam rising from it. There were shelves, going around in parallel circles on the walls. Books, and different jars sat on them, filled with various things, and in between each shelf was a light. Looking closer I noticed it was just an old fashioned street lamp, with a candle instead of a bulb. That made me feel a little better. It wasn't until I turned towards another doorway in the cave that I saw the other woman. She stood before us, in a long, flowing gray dress, her skin a nice tan color, her long black hair pulled into a sort of bun, and her green eyes shining. Cossette bowed to her.

"Jeminna."

"Stand up, Cossette, and introduce me to those you have brought with." Cossette stood.

"Would it be alright if they introduced themselves?" Jeminna gave a blank look for a moment.

"Very well." Cossette nodded at us, and stepped back.

"I'm Christopher."

"April."

"Jalil."

"David."

"Janet…you know me." Jeminna nodded, and looked at Afni.

"How about you? What is your name?" she asked.

"Afni." Jeminna nodded.

"So you are Afni. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well."

"What is your business here?" Afni stepped forward.

"Cossette wished for us to come here, on our way back to the gateway to the real world." Jeminna nodded.

"Very well. You may rest here as long as you wish, but I wish to speak with Afni for a moment." I looked at her, and followed to the others to the wall. We all sat in a semicircle, with me closest to Afni and Jeminna. I listened to them speaking.

"Do you know what you must do when opening the gateway?"

"Close my eyes, keep the wish of it opening in my mind, and wait as it opens…but Cossette told me there was something that was not depicted on the wall." Jeminna nodded.

"There is. Who are you taking to the real world?"

"April, Jalil, David, Christopher, Janet…and myself."

"Unfortunately, one of you must sacrifice your chance to get home to keep the gateway open." Afni's eyes widened a bit.

"What?"

"Only five of you will be able to cross. The sixth person must stay back, and keep hoping, in order to keep the gateway open long enough to let them through. They give up their only chance to go home." I turned my head. Afni's face fell.

"Oh."

"Do you know who must do this task?" She nodded sadly.

"Yes, I do. I will not burden them with their only chance home. I will stay." Jeminna smiled, and nodded.

"In that case, then I shall give this to you…" Afni looked down at Jeminna's hands, and so did I. She held a necklace with a diamond in the shape of a teardrop on it.

"This is a sign of bravery, and selflessness. Those who wear it care more about their friends than themselves, and would do anything to keep them safe. We smile upon that here." Afni bowed her head, and Jeminna dropped it onto her shoulders. I looked down at the floor, and Afni walked by me.

"Oh, and Afni?" Jeminna stated. Afni turned back around, and I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes do not need to be closed." Afni smiled, nodded, and sat against the wall, away from us, as we rested.

After a few minutes, I stood up, and walked over to Afni.

"Af?"

"What?"

"You don't have to do this for us."

"Do what?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the ground. I sighed, leaned over, and put my lips beside her ear.

"Sacrifice your only chance home," I whispered. She looked up, and over at me.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Don't tell them." I shook my head.

"Of course not. Don't worry. Not unless you wanted me to." She sighed.

"David?" I looked over at her, and touched her shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Go away."

We set out again about an hour later. Afni road ahead of us with Cossette and Jalil, and April, Janet, Christopher, and I were sort of huddled behind them.

"What did you say to her?" April asked. I looked up.

"When?"

"While we were in the cave. You got up to talk to her. She seemed surprised at something you said." I saw Afni glance back at me. Instead of telling the others what I'd heard, I shrugged.

"I don't remember what I said." April nodded warily, and looked back ahead.

"Right. Whatever." Cossette, Afni, and Jalil led us on in silence for a while. Finally, I noticed that the sun was starting to set. Afni slid off her horse, and looked around. Cossette dropped to the ground, and so did Jalil, but the rest of us looked at them.

"Cossette? Why did you stop?" April asked. Cossette waved her hand at the walls down the hill.

"A village rests beneath us. We walk the rest of the way." Christopher, Janet, and I slid off our horses, but April hesitated. Cossette noticed. "Do not worry, April. Nothing can harm us between here and there." She dropped to the ground, and followed us.

We arrived at the village, and two guards stopped us.

"What is your business here?" Cossette stepped forward.

"We are just passing through, and wish to rest the night inside, perhaps find something for dinner." The guards sighed, and nodded. We walked into the city through the wooden gates. As we walked, people watched us from the various places they were hiding. Cossette, keeping a smile on her face, led us to a hotel-type building. We walked in, and got ourselves a room, which is something I never thought I would say about a place in Everworld.

April sat by the window as the sun began to vanish beneath the horizon.

"Are you hungry, April?" Afni asked. April looked over.

"Kind of. Why?"

"Because you seem a little hungry. Hold out your hands." April opened her hands, and a sandwich appeared. A faint smile on her face, she ate it, and Afni gave her a bottle of water.

Only ten minutes later, the door burst open, and someone ran across the room, grabbing April by the shoulders.

"What's going on?" Christopher asked, standing up.

"We watched her perform magic at the window! Witches must be burned!" the person exclaimed. We looked at Afni, but her hand was out, and I could no longer find the strength to speak. Apparently, neither could the others, because they were silent.

"What do you mean, burned?" Afni asked.

"We tie her to a stake, and light the straw beneath it. She burns after the sun goes down tonight." The person tied her hands, and hauled her from the room. April didn't speak the whole time. Afni dropped her hand as the door closed, and then dropped against the window. We looked at each other, feeling ourselves able to speak.

"We have to stop them!" Janet exclaimed. Afni threw her arm up, and when Janet tried the door, she found it wouldn't open. She spun around.

"You open this door!" Afni stood.

"You shall not tell me what to do, do you understand me? I kept you from speaking because if you tell them she is not the witch, you have to tell them who is, and if I burn, you shall never go home, do you understand!" Afni exclaimed. I watched Janet advance on Afni.

"So what, you think you are the only one to know the way to the gateway? I highly doubt it. You burn, and we go back to Jeminna. She can take us," Christopher stated. I watched Afni's face as she realized what was happening.

"I agree with Christopher on this," Janet said. Afni looked at me and Cossette, and slightly, we nodded. Jalil did not respond. Afni closed her eyes.

"I thought that someone would actually understand that you _need_ me to get you home!" Afni pushed Janet to the floor, waved her hand, and opened the door. We watched her storm from the room, down the steps, and, as we watched from the window, she strode across the dirt street. People were walking about, chanting.

We ran down, and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me! Where are they burning the witch?"

"Right behind town hall." We ran passed, and saw April tied to the stake. Afni was nowhere in sight.

"April!" I called. She lifted her head, and I saw the pain and fear in her eyes.

"April, hold on!" Janet called, and tried pushing herself through the crowd. A single bright eye pierced through the darkness, and it was only after a few seconds that I noticed it was a torch. Someone came from town hall, and stopped beneath April.

"This is your last chance to confess to your deeds of witchcraft."

"I will not confess to something I never did!" she cried. The ropes were rapped around her waist, and legs, tying her to the pole, and another rope was around her wrists, holding them behind the pole. The torch was lowered, and it touched the straw. In a matter of seconds, the flames were licking at her feet, and she was crying.

"Please! I am not a witch!" she yelled.

"Burn her! Burn her! Burn her!" the people chanted. Suddenly, a voice came through the shadows.

"LET HER GO!" I spun around, and a wind picked up so strong, it blew the fire out. A small light came through, and I saw Afni walk in, her hands up. Without even coming near the stake, she untied April, and set her on the ground. "April is not your witch. I am!" The people cowered backwards, fear showing on their faces. April dropped her ropes to the ground, and ran to us, as Afni stood surrounded by the townspeople. She was not afraid, nor was she upset. All she did was stand, and wait. A man came forward.

"Because you were brave enough to admit to works of witchcraft, and brave enough to untie your friend with this magic, we will not burn you. You have done nothing to harm us, so we shall do nothing to harm you." Afni smiled, and nodded.

"Good. We shall sleep tonight, and in the morning, we'll be gone." As we walked through the people, she turned back to the man that spared her life. "By the way. She is not my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter X**_

We ran back to our "hotel," and up to our rooms, but by that time it was pitch black outside, and there was no sign of Afni. April, once she realized why we hurried, shrugged, and dropped onto her bed.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me whether or not we find her, or if she comes back. I think we're better off without her." Janet collapsed onto her bed.

"I agree with April. I mean, so what if she doesn't come back?" I knew that we should be worried about her, but we weren't. No one even seemed curious as to her whereabouts.

"Well, I guess I'm going to get some sleep. And, I don't care if someone decides to stay up to…take watch, I guess…" I laid back on my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Sunlight was filling the room, and everyone else was moving around and talking when I woke up. I looked around the room, and rubbed my eyes.

"About time you woke up," a voice said. I lifted my head, and saw Janet walk over.

"Why? What time is it?"

"Here? Or in the real world?"

"Here…"

"Judging by the sun, almost noon. We should keep going if we want to be somewhere, quote-unquote, safe by nightfall," Cossette stated, starting out the door. Nodding, I followed her, and everyone else followed us. We had just gotten on our horses when Jalil spoke up.

"Are you sure we should leave? I mean, what if Afni comes looking for us and we aren't there?" April turned, and gave him a look that meant he could drop dead.

"She's a witch. She can find us if she wants to." Jalil sighed, shrugged, and heeled his horse to keep up with the rest of us as we took off.

We walked through the afternoon, in the hot sun, and when night came, we found ourselves at a little stream quite a ways away from the village. I was concerned about Afni, but shrugged it off as Janet walked into the woods to get something for dinner. Cossette began a fire, and I sat and watched it spark and explode, the colors of the flame blue as it got closer to the logs.

The six of us got on our horses the next morning, and headed out of the woods, only to find it had begun to rain during the night, and it was still doing so now. A little unhappy, we trudged our horses through the mess and slop that was beneath our feet, and their hooves, throughout the day, until it was too dark to see anymore. By that time, however, the rain had stopped, and it was a little chilly.

Jalil squatted in the mud, and attempted to start a fire. After a few minutes struggling, he threw the sticks into the ground, and stood up, irritated. I smiled a little.

"I wish Afni were still here…she could get this to start."

"Who cares about Afni, Jalil? She was a snotty, know-it-all witch who claimed we couldn't go home without her, and I know we can," April stated, and suddenly, the fire flared. Everyone turned to face it, and watched in amazement as it kept getting larger, and we continued to back away from it. Just when we thought it was going to touch us, burn us, eat us alive…it stopped. The fire backed down to a tiny flame, and we looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Christopher asked. We saw a light through the trees, a faint light, coming towards us. As it came closer, we saw someone in front of it. As the fire got bigger again, we saw their face. Afni. She walked through the woods in a pair of somewhat tight blue jeans and a T-shirt. Afni walked through the circle we had made, and right up to April.

"I am nothing but a snotty, know-it-all witch, huh? Well let me tell you something, buddy. I am not trying to be anything but your goddamn savior! Once we find my sister, Cossette is going home, which leaves me as the only person who knows where the gateway is, and if you don't like it, you can just shove it up your ass, alright, because I don't wanna hear you complaining anymore as long as I have to deal with you!" she screamed. April stumbled backwards, into the ground, and Afni spun around, and dropped beside a tree.

"Now, I don't wanna hear another word from you tonight, got it?" April nodded. My eyes were as wide as everyone elses, because Afni had never blown up like that.

Morning came, and we set off, Afni being the only one to walk. It was silence on the way through the forest, and when we came out, to the clearing, she stopped us.

"Everyone, off your horses." Hesitantly, we got off.

"Why, Afni?" Janet asked. Afni turned her head.

"We are approaching water, and we have to get across without the horses." We smacked our horses, and they took off back towards Olympus. Cossette knelt down, and ran her hand across the surface of the water.

"Actually, we don't have to go over it."

"What?" Afni asked.

"We must go under." We stared at her.

"What do you mean, under?" Jalil asked.

"Ciniya is on the ocean floor, in Atlantis, and that is where we must go." Afni nodded, and stepped into the water. After a second, she stopped, and motioned for us to join her.

"We must be in the water before I can give you the gills you need to survive." We joined her in the water, and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Then we felt the gills wiggle on our necks, and she was quickly leading us further into the water before we suffocated.

We swam down in the water, further and further into the darkness before us. Faintly, I could see Afni stop, and clap her hands together. She held flares…a little bag of flares. Lighting the one in her hand, she continued to head down to the ocean floor, occasionally letting one flare go, and lighting another. Finally, a city loomed in the darkness, but as we drew closer, we could see the lights that were on _inside_ the city. They landed, and Cossette led them to a building right inside the city. Once inside, and guard swam up to her.

"Cossette." Even though his voice was sort of warped by the water, she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Hello, Charin. Is it possible to get the water out of this room? We are from the land, you know."

"Oh, of course. How thoughtless of me." He swam back, and flipped a switch. The water slid from the room, and with the air came a strong push of gravity. Afni lost her balance and hit the ground, and I heard her knees scrape against the floor as she pushed herself into a kneeling position. Her fingertips pressed against the floor, and she managed to shove herself up so she was standing. April was smirking.

"Having some fights with gravity, Afni?" Afni didn't move. She stood still, breathing quietly, trying to keep her balance, and April stood, her eyebrow raised, waiting for a response. After a minute, Afni turned around, and walked over to April, pushing her into the wall.

"Do not push me. I'm going be seeing my sister for the first time in nearly a year, and I swear on everything holy that if you mess this up, your whole family, your whole…_posse_ will cry when they see what I've done to you, do you understand!" April shrunk into the corner, slightly nodding. "Say it! Say that you understand!"

"I…I understand."

"Good." Afni spun back around, and walked from the room. I looked at the faces of those around me, and ran after her.

She had just walked into her own room when I grabbed her wrist. Afni spun around to face me, anger on her face, but fear in her eyes.

"What?"

"What is it with you? Ever since we met you here, you've been nothing but a…a…"

"A bitch? David, what do you care? Ever since I met you guys here, when April and Christopher began badmouthing me behind my back, what did you do? You certainly didn't try to help, all you did was harm. You know as well as I do that you need me to get you out of here, and if you still wanna leave, you'd better get your friends in line. One more bad word from April's mouth, and I will rip her apart." Afni turned, and walked away. A little surprised, I went back with the others.

"What's up with her?" April asked.

"She says that if you say one more bad thing about her, then she'll rip you to shreds…I wouldn't piss her off anymore, guys." They nodded, and I turned, and sat against the wall. Cossette took a breath.

"Well, when she comes out, I'm taking her to meet her sister, so it's up to you guys: are you coming with, or are you staying here?"

"I'm going with you guys," Jalil said. April looked up.

"Why?"

"Because Afni is my friend. I'm the only one that hasn't said anything negative about her." April rolled her eyes. Afni walked out, wearing a pair of blue jean cut-offs and a black T-shirt.

"Cossette?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?" She nodded, and started for the door. Jalil followed. I looked around, got up, and dashed out after them. We walked into the wall of water waiting for us outside, and Afni gave us our gills back. Cossette led us through the streets of the city, Jalil and I looking around at the mer-people around us. Afni dropped her head, and looked at us.

"David, Jalil, get up here." We moved quicker and stood beside her as we were led inside a building.

"What is this place?" I asked. Cossette turned around.

"A tavern." Afni nodded, and looked around. Leaving us in the doorway, Cossette went to the counter, and whispered to the man behind it for a second. She came back, and headed upstairs. We followed.

Upstairs was different from the downstairs. Downstairs was still full of water, and everything had a blue tint. Upstairs was air, and one solid color over another. No tints, nothing like that. There was green and red and brown and black and yellow…but no blue anywhere except the floor. The marble was blue, but we weren't paying attention the floor. We watched Cossette, and followed her to the end of the hall. She pushed open a door, and Afni stopped. Jalil walked in, but I took her arm.

"Af? You okay?"

"Can I do this, David?" she whispered. I nodded, and she lowered her head. I put my arms around her, and held her for a minute, trying to help her out. She nodded, pulled back, and smiled.

"Thank you." She walked into the room, and we found Cossette crouched in front of someone, blocking Afni's view of their face. She turned her head.

"Afni? You alright?"

"I'm fine…can I…?" Cossette smiled, and stood up. As she walked out of the way, Afni's hands flew to her mouth, and she gasped. I turned my head, and saw the girl in the chair. Her grayish blue hair was hanging around her face, like a frame, and her blue eyes were foggy, cloudy, as though she had been crying. I knew who it was. She stood up.

"Afni?" she whispered. Afni ran across the room, and grabbed her in a hug.

"Oh my God, Ciniya, I have missed you so much!" she cried. Ciniya's eyes overflowed, and the tears fell onto Afni's shoulder.

"I missed you too, sis. I love you…"

"I love you too…" They stood, and held each other for the longest time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter XII**_

Afni and I set up camp that night, creating a small tent that hung between two trees. In the darkness, it was nearly impossible to see it, and she found that to be a positive.

"Who wants to take first watch?" I asked, looking around. No one wanted to, but I saw Afni reach over, and pinch Christopher's arm, causing him to throw it into the air.

"Hey!"

"Alright. Wake someone up when you get tired." He dropped his jaw, and gave her a look, as she giggled into her pillow.

I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up, sitting inside the tent, for a second watch. It was only an hour into the night, but Afni slipped out the tent, and I heard her sit down outside.

"Christopher?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry…" she said. I turned my head, slightly, to listen. I took my sword and cut a hole in the tent to watch, and smiled. He looked over at her.

"You should be. That hurt…" She sighed, and looked at her hands.

"Its just that…I don't think I've seen you take watch once."

"So you pinched me to make me do it?" he asked, confused. Afni didn't answer, so, cupping my hands around my mouth, I took a breath.

"She likes you, stupid." He turned to look back at the tent, but I ducked, stifling laughter. He turned back to her as I sat up.

"True?" Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Yes…" she whispered. In the deep darkness, I could faintly see him move, jerk forward as she looked up at him. After only a second, she stood up, pushing him to the ground.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You can't just do that to a girl…they don't all enjoy it." She stormed back to the tent, and crawled inside, smacking me in the head as she went to lay back down.

Morning came and went, and by the time I opened my eyes, the tent, blankets, and pillows were gone, and Afni was dousing a fire.

"What time is it?" I asked, rolling over, pushing myself up.

"Back home? It's almost four. Here? Who knows. Judging by the sun, near eleven, maybe." She straightened her back, and cleared her throat, turning around. Christopher walked up, and took her arm, pulling her to the trees. I trudged over, crouching beside the tree they were at to pick up my things, and listened to them.

"Afni?"

"What do you want, Christopher? We need to get moving."

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. I glanced up quickly, and saw his head beside hers, and he was speaking softly into her ear with his eyes closed. I looked back down, checking out my pack, making sure everything was there.

"You should be," she replied, with a slight whimper in her voice. I shot a look up again, before looking back down, and saw his fingers digging into her shoulders, as she leaned into the tree. "Christopher? Please…let…go…" He stepped back as I stood, and she faintly smiled as I walked by, to kick Jalil awake.

"Sorry…" She paused, silent, and neither one of them said anything for a moment, so I turned to see them…kissing. I froze for a second, surprised, and turned back, shaking my head, and jammed my toe into Jalil's foot. He shook his head, and looked up.

"I wasn't sleepin…nah…" He pulled himself off the ground, and I laughed. Afni looked over at me, and took a breath, licking her lips, staring down at the ground.

"Christopher?"

"Yea?"

"When you called my brother…how did he sound?" she asked, pulling away from the tree. Christopher shrugged, as we all gathered to head off.

"He sounded good. Healthy," he said, smiling. She nodded.

"That's good…" I handed her my sword, and she clipped it about her waist, jogging up to catch up to me. I smiled at her. "David?" she asked. I looked up.

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" I looked at her, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…it's just that…well…I don't know…But…why did you have to tell Christopher I like him?" she asked softly, looking around.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, acting stupid. She reached up and smacked me in the head.

"You know what I mean." I laughed.

"Sorry, Af. But he's so dense…" She reached out and touched my arm.

"David?"

"Hm?" She paused, and I looked at her. She was trying to think.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, lifting my hand.

"For what?"

"Everything. My father, my mother, the way I've acted since we met up again here…and this?" she asked, lifting my hand up further, and showing me the scar on the back of it. I sighed.

"Yes, Af. I forgive you. You can't control your parents, you've been unsure of how to act because some of us," he said, casting a glance at April, "don't want to take the time to trust you, and this was a complete accident." She leaned over, and hugged me quickly.

"Thank you…"

"Why do you think I'd still be upset about all that?"

"…" She started to say something, but before the sound came out, she froze, looking up in front of her. I turned my head, and widened my eyes, too. Before us stood the tall Aztec temple of Huitzilopoctli.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XIII**

"How the hell did we end up here?" Jalil asked. "Did we get all turned around?" Afni walked closer, crossing the small land bridge towards the city. I ran up, grabbing her arm.

"Afni, what are you doing?" She looked at me.

"There's something here…that I have to get…" she said softly. I looked at her, confused. Her eyes were empty, and her face was pale, but I let her go. The others ran up.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know…" I said. Ciniya walked up.

"She's going up to the temple…" She looked at me, and took off running. I ran after her.

"Ciniya, what are you doing?" I called. The others followed me, I could hear their feet hitting the ground behind me. We all skidded to a stop at the base of the temple, looking up at the blood-soaked steps. Afni was high above us, near the door. Ciniya took a breath, and began hopping up the crusty red steps, following her sister. The rest of us only watched.

Afni disappeared into the dark doorway of the temple, and soon after, so did Ciniya. I heard Afni's voice scream at Ciniya, "Get out of here!" Ciniya came sliding down the steps, and spun to see the temple.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know…" We heard the rumbling above us, and stepped back, wide-eyed. After a moment, we watched something come rolling out of the temple doorway. It hit the ground in front of us, and we looked down…and April screamed. Huitzilopoctli stared back up at us, wide-eyed, mouth twisted in a horrible scream. Afni came back out, blood on her hands, soaking into her clothes. She held something against her chest, walking carefully down the steps.

"What is that?" Christopher asked. I glanced at Ciniya, but she was smiling up at Afni. As she stepped off the bottom of the temple, onto the ground, she held out a disc.

"That's the disc that he used against us and the Vikings…" Jalil said softly.

"What did you do?" April asked. She dropped the disc at my feet, and turned away.

"For killing as many people as he did…he deserved to die as well…"

"But how can you kill a God?" Jalil asked.

"It's a technicality. It takes a few hundred years for him to be reborn…But currently…this God is out of commission," she said, smirking. Christopher clapped his hand, laughing.

"Woohoo!" he cheered. Afni laughed, lowering her head. He ran up to her, grabbing her around the waist, and spun her around. The rest of us stepped back, and, though Ciniya and Janet and I laughed, April and Jalil looked at each other. Afni cried out, still laughing, but slammed her blood-soaked hands into Christopher's shoulders.

"Lemme down!" she exclaimed. He put her feet back on the ground, and she stepped back, smiling proudly and triumphantly.

"Guys, I think we should get going now…" Jalil said. They nodded, and headed out, Afni in the lead. I moved up beside her again, and looked down.

"Af? You never told me why you think I'd still be mad about all the stuff that's happened."

"You seem so different, David. And I know Everworld changes people, but…it's not just that. It's seems to be because of something other than Everworld." I shrugged, unsure.

"It's all this, happening so quickly. We meet up with you, you turn out to be a few things you hated back home, you tell us you can get us home…" I lowered my voice, so the others wouldn't hear me. "…You find out that you have to stay here for us to get home…" Afni sighed, looking at the ground, and then back up at me. I put my arm around her shoulder, as we walked, and gave her a squeeze.

"David…"

"Hm?"

"What did Kiara look like?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You said we left because a woman named Kiara said we weren't going to leave Everworld alive. What did she look like?" He shrugged.

"We only saw the back of her head, but she was kind of tall, I'd say…with straight, jet-black hair…"

"Was her voice hard, and rough, like that of a fighter?" she asked, looking up at me. I thought for a second, and nodded.

"Yeah, it was…why?"

"Oh, no…" I stopped, and placed both my hands on her shoulders.

"Afni, what is it? What's wrong?" She bit her lip, and looked up at him. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Afni?"

"She is a fighter. She is the warrior guard of Loki. A new warrior guard. She is human, yes, but she is evil…"

"She knew Cossette…"

"But Cossette doesn't realize that Kiara is no longer a good member of the family. Kiara has no heart. She only follows orders given to her by Loki. And if Loki ordered her to kill us before we left Everworld…then he must think…"

"That we…" I continued.

"Have Senna…" Jalil said. Afni nodded, her eyes closed.

"Either that, or we know of a magic that can open a gateway between this world and our world…" she said. Her voice was shaky, and I pulled her close, into a hug.

"Shhh…It'll be fine…" She had begun to cry. April scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Christopher moved up in the line, and put his hand on Afni's back. I let her go, and she looked up at him.

"Don't you see what this means?" she asked, her eyes wide, and red, and tears still streaming down her cheeks. "This means that…since I know a way home, since I have the knowledge it takes to get thru that gateway, he won't stop until I tell him. And if I don't tell him…He will kill me. But if I tell him…He'll kill everyone back home…" Her voice was still shaky, but she was trying to strengthen it up.

"Oh, stop being such a baby…" April mumbled, shaking her head.

"April, stop it," Christopher snapped, looking over.

"Stop what? Telling the truth?" Afni closed her eyes, taking a breath. She moved over to April, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. If you do not, I am going to rip your heart out and jam it down your throat, do you understand?" April nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Fine. Kiara is an evil, black-hearted, soulless, murderous being. She will stop at nothing to carry out orders. She will kill anything and everything if she must. Which means You. Do you get it? I'm not afraid for my life. I'm afraid for your guys'. Because you are with me, she will kill you all if it means getting me to tell Loki what he wants. She will kill you, even if she finds me first, because you are with me. All she knows is murder. It's all she's been taught to do. That and guard, but guarding it pretty much murder to her. If she were my guard, I wouldn't have even had to say anything, and you'd be dead already, for the way you acted when we first met. Do you understand that?" April's eyes were wide, and she nodded. "Now, I don't care how much you hate me, how big of a baby you think I am. But I do not cry because I'm afraid for myself. I cry because I'm afraid for you guys. I'm afraid that she _will_ kill you, and I won't be able to stop her…even with the powers I have." Afni took a breath, and I watched her fall to her knees, head in her hands. I dropped beside her, and lifted her head.

"You wanna rest a little before going on?" She nodded, burying her head in my shoulder. The others moved around her, and sat against the trees, including Christopher. I moved Afni around, and held her. She pressed her face into my shirt, taking a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around me.

"David?"

"Hm?" She lifted her head, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I asked, lowering my eyes. Her voice was soft, barely audible, and I lowered my head.

"Letting my father yell at you like he did…I could've stopped him…but I didn't…"

"Afni, it is okay." She sighed, and lowered her eyes, and I heard her giggle. "What?"

"I remember…one day…I talked with Jason."

"Yeah…"

"He said he knew more about what girls wanted then what guys wanted…But he found out what guys wanted because of me…I told him that I only knew what you wanted…"

"Mmmhmm…"

"And…He said, 'yeah, but that's because you'd give yourself to him if he asked you…'" I chuckled.

"And?"

"I found it funny. He thought he was right, but…"

"What?" I looked down, and she looked up at me with such seriousness, I was kind of surprised.

"He was right…I never let on that…I would've…" I lowered my eyes, and nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I held her closer, and closed my eyes. She sniffled, and put her hands on my back, hugging me.

We traveled thru the rest of the afternoon, finally settling down near a small pond in the middle of the forest. Afni created a tent for everyone, but didn't go in. The others were in there and asleep quickly. She walked out and sat with me, curled up, head against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking down.

"If I started…dating Christopher, would you be alright with it?" she asked. I smiled.

"I want you to be happy…So, yes, I would be alright with it." She smiled, and hugged me.

"Thank you, David." She sat up, and kissed my cheek quickly before running to the tent. I sighed, smiling, and leaned back against the tree. I began to think…



I crossed the living room, and smiled, seeing her curled up against the arm, sleeping. Kneeling in front of her, I dropped my hands against her knees, shaking her awake.

"_Mmm…what?" she mumbled, yawning._

"_C'mon, Af. It's past eleven. Lemme take you upstairs to get some sleep." She nodded, eyes closed, and, smiling to myself, I scooped her up and carried her up the steps, laying her on her bed, just down the hall from my room. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, I turned to leave._

"_David?" Her voice was faint, but it rang in my ears, and I turned._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stay with me?" I sighed, and walked over, laying beside her._

"_Sure…" She moved herself over, resting her head on my chest._

"_I just don't want to be alone…I'm afraid…that…I may lose you…" I shook my head._

"_Af…You won't lose me…" She was asleep._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter XIV**_

I hit my head against the tree, and opened my eyes. Afni was leaning over me, shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry…you just wouldn't wake up…" Shaking my head, I stood, and looked around. The moon shone down on the two of us, and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What time is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Way past midnight, yet way before dawn."

"That's helpful," I muttered. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Your supposed to be keeping watch, but you fell asleep…" I nodded, and then looked back at her.

"So you want me to go lay down now, so you can keep watch?" She looked away, and nodded.

"You know me too well, David Levin…" she said. I smiled.

"I was with you for quite a while, Af." When she lifted her eyes, I couldn't see them: the shadows thrown on her face from the way the moonlight hit her hair blacked them out. She reached out, and took my hand.

"David?" she asked, pulling me into the dust with her.

"Yeah?" She paused, unsure. I squeezed her hand.

"How do you…feel about me?" I shrugged, caught off guard by this question.

"I…You're my friend, Afni. You always have been…you always will be. I won't get mad at you. No matter what…" She opened her mouth to interject, and I continued. "Even if you date Christopher." Her lips closed, and she smiled.

"Do you really mean that, or are you only saying it to make me happy?" I had to chuckle.

"I really mean it. You like him. He likes you. It's not hard to see it. No matter what, Af, I want you to be happy. And I really mean you will always be my friend, even if you date him." She moved over, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you, David…" The tent rustled, and I turned, seeing someone walk over, rubbing their head. Christopher came into the light, yawning.

"What're you two doin' up?" he asked, plopping down in the dust by us. I smiled, and looked at Afni.

"Talking…straightening a few things out…"

"Like what?"

"Feelings…" I said. Christopher raised an eyebrow, and Afni blushed slightly, lowering her head.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"I had to make sure she knew that she'd always be my friend, Christopher. Don't worry about it, I'm not going to steal her away from you…" He smiled, his eyes still showing he was tired, and he circled his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Damn right, Levin." Afni reached over, and took my hand again.

"David…"

"Yeah?" I asked, starting to stand.

"You'll always be my friend, too…" I smiled, and went back into the tent, casting a look at them over my shoulder before climbing in to go to sleep.

Morning came and went, and we headed back out, watching our backs for Kiara. Christopher and Afni stood in the back of the line, hand in hand, as I led us down a trail in the woods. Jalil turned his head, looking at Janet, and then over at April. She seemed to be the only one that still hated Afni. I turned, and motioned him up. Jalil moved beside me.

"Sup?"

"You talk to April last night?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "And?"

"She doesn't like Afni because she's so nice most of the time. And that it seems she can't make up her mind between you and Christopher."

"Afni is dating Christopher now…She and I reached an understanding last night…" Jalil nodded. I turned my head, and saw her suddenly stop, and turn her head, to listen. I stopped, and walked back. "What's up?" She silenced me, and took a few steps. When Christopher began to follow her, she stopped him. Afni took a few more steps, further away from us.

"Afni?" he asked, softly. She gasped, and turned around. She was wide-eyed, and she bit her lip.

"She's here…" As we turned, to look around, a scream erupted from the trees, and Kiara flew from them, slamming her feet into Afni's chest, knocking her to the ground. Afni screamed, her hands over her face, laying on her back in the dust.

"Afni!" Christopher and I moved to help her, but she jutted her arms out.

"Don't! Don't come over here! I'm fine!" She reached down, grabbing Kiara's feet, flipping her away from us and jumping up.

"So…You thought you could get them out of here alive, didn't you?" Afni took a deep shaky breath, and I saw her hand tremble a little.

"No…I…I _know_ I can get them out of here alive…What has Loki ordered you to do to me, Kiara?" she asked, moving up, standing firm, her voice flat and strong. Kiara smirked.

"Bring you back, so you may lead him, as well, to the gateway."

"Never."

"You don't come back, I kill…"

"I know, I know. You kill each and every one of us, saving me for last so I may suffer in watching them die, is that it?"

"Almost…Except him," she said, nodding towards Christopher. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I force you to suffer by killing off everyone but him, then kill you. He stays alive, and comes with me." Afni stepped back, looking at him.

"Why him?" Kiara shrugged.

"I like him…" Christopher's cheeks turned red.

"You can't have him…" Afni said, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Oh? Why is that?" Afni drew her sword, and held one hand up by her shoulder. A blue flame encompassed it, and she smirked.

"Because he doesn't love you…he loves me…" she said. Christopher nodded, affirming this. Kiara snarled.

"So be it…" She leapt at Afni, but Afni chucked the fireball at her, knocking her backwards. She raised her sword.

"You wish to fight, bring out your sword…We fight like warriors, not magicians…" Kiara ripped her sword from its holster, and swung. Afni swung, too, blocking it, and pushed the blade by Kiara's arm, cutting it.

"Be careful!" Christopher and I called, and looked at each other. We watched them fight. Afni ducked as Kiara threw a dagger at her, and it slammed into a tree directly behind her.

"Bitch!" Kiara screamed. Afni wiped the sweat off her brow, and leapt up, balancing almost impossibly on the dagger in the tree. She brought her arm up, letting the sword fly at Kiara. Kiara threw hers, too, but was impaled upon Afni's. As she screamed, Afni jumped out of the way. The sword Kiara threw slammed between Afni's arm and her side, cutting both, and causing her to bleed. She jumped away from it, and watched, for the first time, as someone died in front of her. Kiara ripped the sword from her stomach, and stared down, in surprise, as the blood soaked thru her shirt. Afni stumbled, surprised herself. Christopher rushed over, rapping his arms around her, and she just stared, wide-eyed, as Kiara died. She lifted her eyes, from the dirt, gasping for air.

"You…you…you'll live to regret this…" she pushed, her voice hoarse. Afni shook her head, and buried it in Christopher's shoulder. After a second, she lifted her eyes, and looked at me. Her eyes asked if she were dead, and I only nodded. Afni sighed, and pulled back, looking at her arm. Christopher lifted it up.

"You'll be alright," he said. She nodded, but made up some bandages, and turned away.

"David," she whispered. I walked over, and she held out the bandages, her eyes pleading. I pulled her to a tree, away from the others, and helped her out of her shirt. Christopher rolled his eyes, and turned away. I looked up at her.

"You feel okay?" I asked, wrapping the bandages first around her chest, then around her arm, and nodded. She pulled another shirt on, and nodded her head.

"Sore…but okay…" As we walked out, her getting rid of the bandages in her hands, Christopher walked over. Afni stepped over, to take his hand, but he reached up, and slammed his fist into my face. I stumbled back, surprised. "Christopher!" she screamed. He hit me again, and she leapt on his back, pulling him away. "Stop it!" He spun around.

"Afni, get off me…"

"Christopher, don't get upset because I had him put bandages on me…I just…" She took a breath, hopped down, turned him to face her, and put her hand against his cheek. "You have to understand, it'd have been odd if I had had you do it…David, however, was my boyfriend for a good…three and a half years. He's seen me without a shirt. It was nothing new to him. But you…You haven't…Please…" She dropped her hands, taking his, grasping them tightly. "Understand…" His face softened, and he smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled, and turned, helping me stand.

"Sorry, David…" Christopher said.

"Go to hell," I growled, rubbing my face.

"David?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off, and she looked at Christopher. As I started off, I heard her say, "Now look what you've done." She ran up behind me. "David, please…don't run away from me…" I stopped, and looked at her.

"Why? You damn boyfriend just hit me…twice…for something I didn't do…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry, David!" he called.

"And he apologizes for it…But…David…please…You swore not to get mad…Please…" Her voice was pleading, and I sighed.

"Damnit…fine…" Afni turned to go back to Christopher, after hugging me, but stumbled, and stopped. "What is it?" As I turned, I saw Kiara's lifeless body, laying in the dirt, staring up at us. "Guys, let's go…" Christopher patted my shoulder, apologizing again, and put an arm around Afni.

We wandered a bit farther, and finally dropped down. The sun was just now beginning to set, and Afni took a breath, staring down at the dieing grass beneath her.

"Af?" I asked, looking over.

"We aren't too far from the Gateway now…Only another day or so…" I smiled.

"Another day or so from being home for good." She nodded, but didn't smile. I frowned, and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Remember…I stay here…" she whispered.

"I know…" Christopher walked back out from the trees, and Afni looked up.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mmhmm…Yeah. I'm good. Just a little tired, I guess…"

"As you should be, after that fight earlier." She faintly smiled, and nodded, sitting back.

"I'm gonna make a bed now, and get some sleep. If whoever takes first watch needs to get to sleep, wake me…" We watched her make a bed, and lay down, her hands between her head and her pillow. I felt a deep pain of regret for letting her go, but shrugged it off. As Christopher turned away to start a fire, I moved over, and kissed her forehead.

"Take care, Afni."


	14. Chapter 14

_**AFNI'S POV.**_

_**Chapter XV**_

The sun broke thru the trees, and I turned my head. David was sleeping with his head against Christopher's shoulder, and I giggled. Standing up, I moved over, brushing dirt over the dieing embers to keep them from erupting. I heard a groan, and turned my head. Christopher was wiping dust out of his eyes.

"Watch where you're kicking that crap," he grumbled.

"Sorry…" He opened his eyes, and realized I was the one standing there. Pushing David off him, he stood, and smiled.

"Didn't know that was you." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's me."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better…" He sat beside me, and leaned over, kissing me. I slid my hands over his shoulders, and smiled. As he pulled away, I looked into his eyes.

"Afni?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, faintly. He smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you don't hate me." I laughed, and shook my head.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Cuz I'm a jackass, who probably doesn't deserve you…" I faintly heard David mumble, "You got that right," but ignored it, and touched his cheek.

"Your right. You are a jackass…But you've worked on it. I don't hate you. You called my brother…You let me know he was okay…When we get back, he can know I'm okay, too…" My voice trailed, and I heard the words in my head, as they should have come out: _When you get back, you can tell him I'm okay, too…_ I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay."

About an hour later, everyone was awake, and we were off again, towards the gate. We stood in a sort of circle, I looked at Janet.

"Janet?"

"Hm?" she asked, turning her head.

"You've been really quiet the past few days. Are you alright?" I asked. She just nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…Just…thinking." Afni nodded.

"About what?"

"You said that you feared for our lives, not yours, when Kiara was still out there…"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Why would you fear for our lives? I mean…April and I badmouthed you…Christopher did too, at one point, but he stopped…At least once I know we all were against you for something…" I couldn't help but smile, and shake my head.

"I feared for your lives because none of you deserved to die. None of you did anything. Christopher, April, David, and Jalil have been together since they got here. You became their friend, you all got along. Same with my sister. All of you got along. I managed to get along with Jalil, with David, with Ciniya. But…Not April and Christopher…At least…not at first." I smiled up at him, and he kissed my forehead. "I feared for your lives because you all got along so well. You were all friends. I was just…the leader. The witch. The chick who knew how to get you to the gateway, but that you could've gotten there without because you don't need to have me here all the time. I saw something in you all that I couldn't put in myself. Some sort of energy that was a special bond of friendship I could never be part of…" She glanced at April, who wasn't looking at her. "I guess…I don't know. I was never one for letting someone suffer, even if I did hate them. And if one of you died, I knew the others would suffer…It wasn't something I could have on my conscience ." Janet nodded.

We continued walking, not saying much of anything. I couldn't help but see every time David glanced at me over his shoulder. He smiled at me, at one point, and I smiled back. Christopher never noticed, but he slid his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I looked up. He smiled down at me, and then pressed his fingers against my arm.

"How's the cuts doin?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. They don't hurt anymore…" He nodded, and stopped walking. "You okay?"

"Gotta piss…" He hurried into the trees, and I rolled my eyes. David stepped back.

"Hey."

"David, lemme ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you have something your not telling me?"

"About what?"

"Any reason, maybe, that you don't want me dating Christopher?" He sighed.

"Afni, I don't care anymore. I just want you to be happy, and he makes you happy…"

"Yeah, I know he does. But…David…You seem upset."

"I miss you sometimes, that's all…But I want you to follow your heart. It always told you what was right." I nodded.

"I know it did. It still does. And right now, it tells me I should stay with Christopher, but keep you at my side, because I know you'll always be there…" He smiled.

"And that is fine by me." She leaned over, kissing his cheek, and had just pulled away when Christopher walked back out, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked a bit further, and finally, I paused, placing my hands against the trunk of a tree.

"Af?" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Afni?" David asked.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" I pointed to a drawing in the dirt. The others walked around, looking down. It was of a window, and a woman pointing thru it.

"Afni, what is this?" Christopher asked. I smiled up at him, a fake smile, but it reassured him anyway.

"This…is the diagram that shows the gateway." He beamed.

"How much further?"

"Only a few hours…"

"Great!"

"However…" They looked at me.

"However what?" I glanced over at David, who looked back knowingly.

"I think it'd be best…if we finished the journey tomorrow. Fresh start. You guys can have a good day back home…"

"Afni?"

"Hm?"

"You just said 'you guys.' I think you meant all of us, including you…" I paused, and blushed.

"Sorry. I meant to say We can have a good day back home, starting early. Today…let's just sit here. Rest up. We can leave before dawn, and when…we get home tomorrow, it can be a full first day there…"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jalil said.

"Yeah," Ciniya added, looking at David and then me. I sighed, and dropped into the dirt beside the tree. Christopher sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. Everyone spaced themselves out, and while the others talked, I just rested my head on Christopher's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Af?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Are you my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled, and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah…Well…If you want me to be…"

"I do…"

"Then I am…" He smiled, and kissed me again.

I stared up at the sky, tears in my eyes.

"Afni?" I rolled my head, and David and Ciniya sat down beside me.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want to go thru with this tomorrow? I mean, you know…not going home?" I nodded.

"Yeah. All I'd have at home is you two and Christopher, really…"

"What about mom and dad?" Ciniya asked.

"After the divorce…I never heard much from either one. I was actually on my way to see Dad when I came here…"

"Divorce?" she asked, confused. I looked at her, unsure.

"Yeah…" It suddenly hit me. "Oh! You were already here when they divorced…I forgot. Sorry. Yeah, they got a divorce about…A week after you left, I guess. I stayed with mom, but visited Dad on weekends. Not long after the divorce, David and I broke up…And then I was pretty much having an emotional breakdown on my way to Dad's, and crashed the car…and ended up here…" Ciniya nodded, and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, Afni." I bit my lip.

"I'll miss you too…" I moved onto my knees, and hugged her tight. For a few minutes we didn't say anything. Finally, I pulled back, and sat down again, looking at David. "You promise me something David." He lifted his eyes.

"Anything."

"Take care of her." He nodded.

"Of course." I moved, and hugged him, as well. When I pulled back, I touched his cheek, and kissed him quickly.

"I'm going to miss you, also…"

"Ditto…" We had a group hug, sitting in silent darkness for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter XVI**_

I shook Janet, and woke her.

"What?"

"Come along. Time to get going." The sun had not yet broken the horizon, and she groaned.

"No."

"Get up, Janet," April called from behind me. I nodded, and stood. She mumbled some curses under her breath, but stood anyway, and I nodded again.

"Thank you, April." She shrugged. I set off down the trail, and they hurried to keep up.

I watched the trees grow thicker, the forest grow dense, and the darkness become darker.

"Afni?" I heard Jalil call. I stopped.

"I have stopped, be careful." They all stopped, and I reached out, finding his hand in the darkness. "Everyone link hands. We cannot risk getting lost from the rest of us." After a moment, I heard Janet's distant voice say, "Finished!" I tugged Jalil, and we continued down the trail. As the forest broke, I looked up. The moonlight was gone, and the sunlight was just now beginning to peek out. "Even though daybreak is coming, we must still stay connected. When the sun is just rising, people can still be blinded, and unable to see. So be careful." I led them over the grass, ignoring the path that led continually thru the trees, and stopped, glancing down.

"Why did you stop, Af?" David called, looking out from his place in line.

"I am trying to find the picture that shows I'm getting closer…" I moved up a few steps, going very slowly. I stopped again, and smiled. "Got it."

"You find it?"

"Found the picture…"

"How much further?" Janet called. I paused, staring up at the sky.

"About…an hour and a half…" I heard the groans behind me, but smirked, and began to walk again.

I felt Jalil let go of my hand, and when I turned, David stood behind me. I smiled.

"David, why're you up here?"

"Wanted to spend some time with you…before…" His voice trailed, and I knew he was trying not to be sad.

"Yeah…" I squeezed his hand, and looked around, stopping again.

"What?" I let his hand fall, and stepped away, looking at the line.

"Can you guys see me?"

"Yeah!" I heard Christopher yell. I smiled.

"Then we can let go of hands, and just follow each other…or clump up in a circle again, and walk…"

"I am actually kinda thirsty," Ciniya said, looking up at me. I bit my lip, and clamped my hands together. Pulling them apart, I handed her a bottle of water.

"Anyone else?" I couple hands went up, and I nodded, making more, and passing them out. "Let's take a small break so you guys can drink those…" We dropped into the dirt, and I looked over at David, sitting a couple feet to my right, and sighed.



"_David?" He poked his head out from behind the door, and smiled. _

"_Afni! Hey…what're you doing here?" I glanced over my shoulder, at the other customers at Starbucks, and sighed._

"_David, can I talk to you?" He nodded.._

"_Sure…" He turned, and took a breath. "Yo, Katy! I'm taking a break!"_

"_Fine!" He tossed his apron behind him, and walked out from behind the counter, following me to our seats by the window. He slid his chair up beside me, and took my hand._

"_Afni, what's up?" he asked. I had been looking down, avoiding eye contact with him. Finally, I looked up, and he saw the tears in my eyes. "Afni, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I sniffled, and wiped my eye._

"_It's Ciniya…She's…gone…"_

"_Gone? Gone how, what happened?"_

"_I don't know…I was bringing her home last night from a friend's house…And she twisted her ankle on a step. I sat her on a bench, and went to hail a taxi for her. When I turned to tell her this would be her first time in a taxi, she was gone…Just…gone…I never heard anything…She…was gone." David slipped his arms around me, and held me. "And it was so odd!" I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder._

"_How odd?" he asked, confused. I pulled back a little, and looked up at him._

"_She…told me she was afraid…She had these feelings…and a dream that she was in a place…that…was somewhat cool, but scary. A place that nightmares and dreams are made up of…with fantasy creatures, and mythological creatures…and all this stuff. She said it frightened her because she was all alone…but she saw me and she was okay…But that…as she sat on the bench…she was afraid again…" David pulled me back into a hug, stroking my hair._

"_Afni…It'll be okay…It'll be alright…" I began to cry, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. "Shh…" He moved his head, and pushed his lips against my cheek, still stroking my hair. _

"_Hey, Levin!" I pulled back a little, and looked up. I groaned, looking away. Christopher walked up, smirking._

"_What, Christopher?"_

"_What'd you do to your little girlfriend?" he asked, motioning._

"_Christopher, go away…" I mumbled._

"_Wanna make me?"_

"_What do you want, Christopher?" David asked, his voice angry. I squeezed his hand, looking up at him._

"_I wanna know what you did to your little girlfriend, and…if you pissed her off…If I can fix it," he said, winking, and dropping his hands to my shoulders. I looked up at David, and stood, shoving my chair into Christopher, which knocked him backwards. "Hey!" David pulled me back to the counter, and leaned over._

"_Katy!" A tall, blonde woman looked out._

"_What?"_

"_I'm taking the rest of the day off!"_

"_Check out!" she said, jerking her thumb behind her. David patted my shoulder. _

"_Be right back…" I watched him, still slightly shaking and tears in my eyes. He ran back out, taking my hand, and we walked outside. He motioned to his car, and I went to get in, when Christopher ran up, grabbing me by the waist. _

"_C'mon, Af, you know you don't want him…"_

"_Christopher, I swear to God…"_

"_What do you swear…" David looked over. _

"_Christopher, leave her alone…She didn't do anything to you…" _

"_Ha! She kicked me in the shin in soccer yesterday…" I spun around, and shoved him back._

"_It was **PE!**__Dumbass!" I slammed my fist into his cheek, and climbed into David's car, curled up in the seat, as he peeled out of the parking lot, glaring at Christopher as drove off._



I giggled, thinking back.

"C'mon guys…Let's go…"

We started off again, walking for what seemed like forever, to get to the gateway. After roughly an hour, I heard a groan.

"Afni, how much further?" April called. I shrugged, and stumbled, looking at the tree in front of me.

"What?" Janet called.

"We're here…" They gathered around me, and I moved closer, standing directly in front of the wall. After a second, we watched the cars appear, the bank, the highway…Everything.

"Wow…" I watched Christopher move closer, and touch the gateway, smiling.

"It's real…" He ran his hands over it, looking out at the cars flying by. "Oh, God, cars! I miss cars!" I laughed, and pulled him back.

"Alright, guys…its time…" I shot a look over at Ciniya and David.

"I think…" he began. We looked over at David.

"What?" Janet asked.

"I think we should say goodbye, since we aren't entirely sure where we are right now…Since we aren't sure when we will see each other…" They all nodded, agreeing. I moved over, hugging Janet, hugging April, and Jalil. I looked at Janet.

"Look us up. You know our names…" She smiled.

"Yes, I do." I wrapped my arms around Christopher, pushing my lips against his.

"I'll come find you in an hour…" he said. I sighed, and nodded, trying to believe it all. He kissed my neck, and I stepped away, looking over at David and Ciniya, tears in my eyes. I hugged my sister, whispering, "I'll miss you so much…" She nodded, unable to speak. I pulled back, and looked at David. I threw my arms around his shoulders, sniffling.

"I swear, Afni, I will keep my promise…I swear on everything…" he whispered. I kissed his cheek, nodding sadly. After a minute, I pulled away, squeezing his hands, and letting them fall. We stood in a line, me right in the middle.

"Alright…This is what will happen…Janet goes first. Followed by April, and Jalil, and David…then Ciniya and Christopher. I'll…" I paused, and swallowed hard. "Follow last…" They all nodded, but David and Ciniya, knowing I wouldn't be coming. "You will go out of this gateway, and stand in between the two. Once this one closes, that one will be concentrated on, and opened. Anyone in between the gates will be pulled thru the open one, and placed back in their bodies…" Everyone nodded. I sighed, sadly.

We stood, staring out at the gateway, thinking hard. There was a loud creaking sound, and it slowly began to open. After a moment, Janet moved towards it, going in. We watched her stand outside the gateway. April followed. As she stepped out, Jalil went. Then David, who turned, and winked at me. I faintly smiled, still concentrating. Ciniya left, and turned to face me. As Christopher exited the gate, I changed my concentration, and closed the gate. He heard it closing, and turned, confused, to see me still standing there.

"Afni? What are you doing?" he called. I moved closer, placing a hand in the air, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"David will explain it all to you later…I promise…" He slammed his fists into the gate.

"No!" I placed a hand firmly on the gate.

"I love you…" He reached up, touching it. As I began to concentrate on opening the other gate, Christopher's eyes widened. I turned my head, and smiled. Ganymede was floating behind me, his body covered in a white, ghost-like film. I nodded to him, and turned my head the other way. There stood Sir Galahad. He smiled down at me, his body looking just like Ganymede's. They waved to Christopher with one hand, the other one on my shoulders, helping me. I looked back out at Christopher and opened the gate.

"Afni! Don't do this! Please!"

"I'm sorry…I love you…" My voice was faint, barely audible through the tears I let loose. I watched him fly thru the open gateway, into the real world. The world I wanted to be back in, but would never see again. Sighing sadly, I closed the gate, and stepped away. "Thank you…" They nodded, smiling, and disappeared.

**_The End_**


End file.
